Cash Spread Passion
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: THIS IS NOT RENT FICTION ! I'm so sorry... Rise and Fall of the city of Mahagonny is not in option of categories... Based on 2007 LA version of the opera with Patti LuPone, Donnie Ray Albert and Robert Wörle. I've got one OC in this fic. And it's my officialy first LESBIAN fic ! You'll find out, if you keep reading ;-)
1. Hell No !

Rise And Fall Of The City Of Mahagonny

Cash Spread Passion

 _A.N.: Aaaaaalright my dear dolls ! I finally watched City of Mahagonny after so long time, and I can bravely tell, I have better thinking than I had before a year, so I decided for better plot, so if you give me one more chance, I promise it will be worth to read ;-)_

 _So I remade a little bit first chapter, and let us continue right in the second one, posting both at once, so you can read two chapters in a row :3 I hope you will like it, and let's just see, if I can transform my idea in my head into writing form :333 enjoy sweet dolls, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Why is that, I always forget about myself when I'm with you,'' Leocadia muttered into Moses' chest.

,,'Cause I make you happy. For the other men you maybe are a _whore_ but for me you are Queen,'' Moses chuckled clutching the little woman closer.

,,Do you know…you are the only man from who I don't want any money for sex. I did that even with my husband, by way he couldn't recognize it, but I did,'' she announced.

,,Really ? But you know I'd gladly pay you-''

,,But I don't want !'' she pushed his shoulder teasingly.

,,I must go down into bar to check the situation-''

,,Stay with me,'' he pleaded.

,,No or I'll forget about myself again,'' she giggled and kissed his chest before sitting up on her own bed.

,,And If I say, I'll show you something beautiful , will you stay with me ?'' he petted her back and then her side.

She closed her eyes , knowing , that she's giving in again. She turned to him and moving over him to kiss his neck ,,and what's that ?''

He reached for his trousers and pulled out a little silken box handing it to her.

,,No !'' she said briskly.

,,What ?'' he asked confused, his thick brows making an arch.

,,No , I won't marry you ! If you think that few times spent together means that-''

,,I'm not asking you for it ! Just look inside,'' he laughed half in relief.

She opened suspiciously the box and revealed beautiful big pearl earrings. She put a hand on her opened mouth looking at them and the nice silken box, which lied on Moses' heaving abdomen.

,,Oh my God ! I cannot take them…'' she said taking the box and pulling out the earrings to put them on.

,,I think you can,'' he teased clapping close the box and putting it away.

He watched her putting those gorgeous earrings on. ,,Beautiful,'' he nodded with content smile in approval.

,,Well you must be expecting something special then, when you're giving me such gifts,'' she smirked sitting on him.

,,Yes,'' he breathed, his voice suddenly thick with desire.

,,And what do you want ?'' she leaned teasingly slow down to kiss him again.

,,Blow me. You _can_ do it better than any woman I had. Please…'' he begged beneath her.

She laughed throatily as was usual for her ,,Anything for you my _Big Chocolate Bonbon_ ,'' she trailed hot open mouthed kisses down his torso. Slowly descending to his crotch. They have had sex before half hour, but she was sure they could both easily have another ride.

,,You know, I think I've figured out why I always forget about myself, when I'm with you,'' she giggled, they both looked down at his big, thick cock. _,,'Cause of this darling,''_ she kissed the root of his shaft. Parting her lips and moving them up on him, receiving loud groan. She swirled her tongue around his tip, and taking it between her lips, teasing, tasting the supple flesh, sucking on it until she felt him hardening beneath her fingers that were trailing his length up and down slowly.

,,Mmm yes,'' he growled, closing his eyes and diving into pillows.

She opened her mouth wider, into big 'O', and bobbed her head down on him, taking him in her hot mouth. Her tongue caressing him inside her mouth, circling and sucking him, while moving her fingers up and down upon him.

,,That's what I've been talking about, you know how to please man,'' he panted before letting out loud grunt to her delight.

,,Maybe 'cause you are a _man_ ,'' she announced when she removed him out for a while, trailing her lips down his length again. She start very lightly and very teasingly biting him across his testes and then up his length to his tip.

,,Oh teeth, I love when you're using teeth….I-Oh,'' he grunted heavily, his eyes still closed.

,,L-leally ?'' she licked his tip with the flat of her tongue. She took him in her mouth again and bobbed her head down as far as her gag reflex allowed to her. She didn't know actually if she hated sucking man off, or if she loved that, because her gag reflex always made her confused…. Yeah, she loved those manly sounds, but she _definitely_ hated her gag reflex.

Leo felt him swelling in her mouth. He was panting and his fingers curled in her blond hair suddenly, pushing her head down on him, to have himself deeper inside her mouth. Her eyes squeezed tightly, as she took breath, and tried to take more of his thick cock in her mouth, letting out desperate moan, which was immediately stifled around his member. When he eased his grip, she swiftly pulled back, gasping for air, and easing herself, while grazing her teeth on his tip lightly before swirling her tongue around it on and on, over and over until he growled.

,,Are you close, sweetie ?'' she trailed her lips down across his length.

,,Ye-Yeah !'' he panted, his big abdomen heaving as much as his chest, only growls between his pants leaving his parted lips.

,,C'mon , gimme nice cum,'' she grazed her teeth down his shaft, and up again. ,,Cum on me !'' she moaned herself, before sucked long on his tip.

He quickly grabbed her shoulders making her squeak, forcing her to her back and as he couldn't hold back any longer, with loud grunt and jolt of his abdomen above her, he spilled out on her beautiful formed small body. The hot liquid flow straight on her breasts and down on her belly.

,,Oh , Yes !'' she threw her arms above her head with her own pleasure.

Yes, _she definitely_ loved that _manly responses_. Mainly the finish.

His cum was spreading over her plump, heaving breasts and down little on her belly. Lifting her index finger, she dipped it in the trail of his hot pleasure release, and bringing it wet, to her lips, she sucked it clear, to please Moses' hungry gaze. Biting on her fingertip seductively.

,,So you'll stay ?'' he asked chuckling, yet catching his breath.

,,Perhaps…'' she pretended to think it through, looking at the ceiling for a while.

,,You were amazing. You always are,'' he kissed her breasts before licking it clear.

She whimpered as he tugged her nipple with his lips. He trailed his licks down to her belly. Teasing her belly button with his tongue. When he finished with cleaning her body, he rubbed his fingers along her slit, slick from her arousal. She yelped when he slid two of his thick fingers inside her. Grabbing his shoulder she arched beneath him.

,,Shh-shh-shh girl. I haven't even started,'' he smiled wildly, leaning down to kiss her.

,,Ri-right, yes !'' she swallowed thickly, steadying herself, before she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes slowly.

He moved his fingers few times inside her before he started doing light teasing circles. She gasped when he pressed his thumb on her clit. Reaching for the headboard, she squeezed it tightly.

,,It's so sexy to watch you like this, arching , panting and moaning for my touch,'' he smiled lustfully continuing those circles inside her.

,,Shut up and _fuck me !_ '' she forced herself to say before her body functions may betray her.

,,Ah-ah-ah,'' he teased. ,,First I want to get you ready.''

,,Uhh,'' she moaned tilting her head back to pillows. Moving his fingers deeper, making her squeal in pleasure below him, he smiled when he found a hard bump in the blonde's inner walls, deliciously rubbing it.

,,Oh ! Fuck ! Yes !'' she rocked her hips finally upward to meet moves of his fingers. Reaching for him pulling him down, guiding his mouth to her left breast, her fingers tangled in his raven black hair.

,,Mmm-'' he moaned to her breast when he added _third_ thick finger.

,,Oh FUCK ! St-Oh-Oaaaah-P ! Stop-stop-stop-stop-stop ! God !'' she screamed, shaking with her head, but she couldn't do anything else, because pleasure start building up within her, and she could only harshly breathe.

,,Why ?'' he murmured to her breast, picking up the pace of his fingers.

,,FUCK ! OH ! Stop-it's t-too-mu-Uh-ch ! You wanna rip my cunt ?!'' she pleaded in high-pitched whimpers, not able to talk normally, since the pain start subsiding and pleasure replacing it. The burning more delicious.

,,Nope…I want to prepare your cunt ! You know you always need a minute before I can move inside you fully,'' he corrected her, while moving to her other breast, and sucking roughly on her other nipple.

,,Ahhhmmm,'' she moaned when she adjusted to his fingers, slowly nodding. ,,Oh-Okay, I'm-Aaa-I'm ready,'' she bucked her hips up to meet every thrust of his deliciously working fingers.

He quickly pulled out his thick fingers and instantly sinking into her his newly erected member.

,,Ahhh!'' she moaned loudly in response, her back arching against his big abdomen.

,,You okay ?''he stopped, suddenly worried of her reaction.

,,YES ! Oh-keep-going !'' she bucked her hips up as her heat was pre-stretched. He start moving inside her slowly ,, I-I can take it-I'm-Ahh-I can-Mmmm-Fuck-yes !''

,,Good, my Queen,'' he growled, thrusting deeper, fluently harder.

,,Ye-Eah-Aaaas-'' her nails digging into his back as she bit her bottom lip.

They rocked together , faster and faster. He pounded roughly into her making her pant for breath with each his thrust.

,,My-Chocolate !'' she reached to stroke his cheek, but as the pleasure start overwhelming her, her hand just limply fell beside her. It was too much of delicious roughness on her, and she nearly couldn't bear it.

,,Tell me who's your Trinity Moses !'' he panted above her.

,,On-ly-y-you,'' she pressed her head more to the pillows, biting her lip to fight the urge to scream.

After all, they were maybe in her room, but right below them was bar full of men and women, who shouldn't hear her, while reaching her climax.

,,Tell me how Trinity I am ?'' he kept on barreling into her, she hardly focusing on his words, only whimpering softly in response to his moves.

,,Much-Ah-AH-A-plenty…Mmmm-The-Mo-Oh-Ah-Ooost !'' she moaned when she arched, her lips parted, and nothing came out. He only felt her body tremble beneath him, and her muscles squeezing him _tightly_ as she let out only simple silent squeak when she climaxed.

But he was still pounding into her, harder. Her tightness didn't stop him, from slowly reaching his own peak. ,,Mmmm, that's right ! Yes !'' he was growling above her, and she only hardly fell in mattress beneath her, while whimpering through her lingering orgasm, as her sensitive core was already preparing her body for another.

,,OH ! Fuck ! Yes !'' after moment she recuperated from her delirious state, she tried to rock her hips up to his.

,,Beautiful-Queen-''

,,Mmmm…'' she licked her red painted lips in attempt to ease herself.

,,Leo-Leo I'm gonna-''

,,Out !'' she immediately ordered, even when her voice was low, and unsteady. She was certain of what she wanted at that moment. ,,Out-''

,,Wait -a little -more,'' he panted with every single thrust.

She nodded ,,Ohhhh-shit !'' biting her lip when she came _again_. Her thighs now trembling strong.

,,Now-'' he pulled out, breathing harshly, as he stroked himself, cumming on her belly. Leaning to her, kissing her, even though she couldn't properly catch her breath. Moses ran his palm down her wet, heaving stomach.

,,Leo ?'' he muttered to her mouth.

,,Hmm?'' she still kissing him, clutching him closer, not caring about the lack of air in her lungs.

,,You…you-do-love-me ? At-least-a little ?'' he was trying to catch his breath looking in her soft brown eyes.

 _Is he kidding me ?! Tugging love into sex ?_

She thought for a while, how to untangle from such situation, because she'd never expected it to come, especially from Moses, about whom she thought was at least a little smarter than Fatty.

,,Well ?'' he waited for her answer, looking straight into her soul, and as she saw those puppy dark eyes, she couldn't help herself.

,,Yes. It's interesting, but yes I do,'' she lied, kissing him quickly to not make her answer too suspicious. ,, Don't you dare to tell anyone !'' she warned him quickly, narrowing her index finger to his face.

She couldn't let him babble about it, as if it was some winery. It was difficult for her to even say it, and what if this rumor spread among the Mahagonny ?! What then ? She'd been mocked from entire city, including newcomers !

,,Don't be afraid. You know…I love you too. You're not a whore…'' he rolled off her, letting her palm circle his waist and leaning her head to his chest.

Her brow cracked up at his words, but immediately tugging down, if he might seen her.

,,I don't feel like a whore , when I'm with you,'' she buried her face in his chest. Now that was truth. She didn't. But she felt uncomfortable, calling their _relationship_ 'love'.

They rested like this for several minutes, before she might stand up, and go into bar, to check Jenny and the rest of girls.

,,Do you think he know about us ?'' Moses curled his arm around her waist, pulling her gently closer.

,,Who ? Fatty ? Oh no,'' she laughed throatily again. ,, He's too stupid to figure anything out…he's good only in his job,'' she leaned closer letting her palm rest on Moses' black chest.

,,You always been a clever woman. And business is your triumph. And you are rrreally sexy…'' he took her hand to his lips, starting kissing her from her fingertips to her palm and still continuing further.

,,No, not a _third time_. _Not today_. I've got work to do. I've got girls to check and men to turnover their money…'' her eyes fluttered when he was kissing still down and to her shoulder.

,,You're the boss,'' he agreed and let her swiftly stand up. She right away aimed to her red corset-dress and stockings on her vanity. Quite hurrying with dressing, she was done in less than five minutes

Putting on yet her black gauntlets and her jewelry. She left the pearl earrings on her ears, to show off, and put on her high heels, to feel higher as always. She hated being so small all that time, and even when she tried as much as could, she never found high heels, which would be _high_ enough.

,,Ah !'' she shrieked when Moses slapped her on her buttock, since he already stood up as well, and had his trousers on. She gave him a smile, watching him how he was putting on his checkered shirt.

,,Okay , I'll go. Just close the door when you'll be leaving. See ya in the bar,'' she sent him a flying kiss, closing the door behind her, and leaving downstairs.


	2. All Great Enterprises Have Their Crisis

_A.N.: To my excuse for later dialogues, I have to say, I was trying to catch all the words from sung 'dialogues' but I'm not that good, and I have DVD, where are only French, Spanish and German subtitles, I was trying my best, and still not every word is the_ _ **exact one**_ _, but I think you still can understand the text ;-)_ _so if you found any big mistake, please tell me, and also forgive me_ _but otherwise enjoy, and have a good time, I'm watching Grammy's tonight, literally in 01:30 my time, so I'm gonna be veeeery active tomorrow at school XDD ohh I will die :D BUT IT WILL BE WORTH IT :D alright, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

After long day, finally lying in her large bed, Leocadia was slowly falling asleep. She was wrong today, when she felt good in Moses arms. She felt the best, on her own, all alone in her bed, with her money.

That made a smile upon her features, as she nuzzled with sheets, and breathed lightly.

Anyway he was acting strange today, with that 'Do you love me ?'

How he could be serious in such thing ? Doesn't he know, her rules, and that she doesn't have emotions ?

And why she reacted so quickly, she told him 'Yes' …why ? She doesn't love him. He's just good bed-mate. _Great_ bed-mate. But that's all.

She was probably too sentimental, since it was _that_ part of year. She never cried for her dead husband. She cried the only part of the year, and it certainly wasn't for her husband. One part of the year, when she felt most vulnerable, and had to spend that time in bed, crying, not letting anyone know. Because if they knew….she'd be humiliated more than she was until now.

Now she was sort of lady. Leader of the city. She had to look strong in what she does.

Her thoughts interrupted at the moment, she heard doors slowly getting open, and closed again, before she heard steps approaching her bed.

Quietly reaching from below the sheet, to her nightstand, where she had small gun, if it would be any robber, but then she heard loud crack of her bed, under the added weigh, and she heard that typical huff.

,,Fatty ?'' she breathed sleepily, putting the gun back, when hefty fellow hugged her tiny waist from behind.

,,Leo, oh how I missed you. I thought that you might come tonight, since we haven't been at it in weeks now…I really missed your sweet pussy,'' he uttered, his right hand caressing her stomach through her nightie, before it slid in her lap with his last words.

,,Goodness, I'm tired-'' she moaned. Today she'd spent already three times with Moses, and his thick shaft, and now she may handle elephant weigh when she's almost asleep ? No way !

,,-I have money, as usual of course,'' he breathed to her ear, his seductive sentence.

This always tempt her to go give it a try.

,,Why didn't you tell me right away, _my sweet Coin,_ '' she grinned turning to her other side, despite her exhaustion, she may handle one ride.

,,I put them on your night stand already,'' he smiled, before she kissed him.

,,How many ?'' she asked, her voice husky at the image of money.

,,25 bucks,'' Fatty answered, already rolling atop her, and kissing down her neck.

She held her breath underneath his weigh. It was worth it for 25 bucks. That's as much as for very fine whiskey.

She might as well enjoy it, if he won't press down on her his bump. Taking a breath, when he narrowed, taking off his shirt, she had the chance to interrupt him, when he was about to lie down again.

She by all her force pushed him on his back, and rolled atop him, that she suddenly was high, as his bump was big. Sitting on him, she heard his near protest before she bent down, and covered his mouth with hers, silencing him effectively.

,,I thought, you might enjoy it more for such prize, if you'll do nothing at all, and let everything on me ?'' she grinned, being glad, she's covered with darkness, that he won't see her without make up, sitting up, and rubbing her lap against his.

,,Ohhh-that's a devilish idea. You're right Leo, do as you find the best,'' he nodded, not refusing her offer, as he heard her giggle, and felt her hand rubbing over his yet-clothed lap.

,,Then lay back, and enjoy, my Coin,'' she whispered, unzipping his trousers with one swift move of her hand, making him gasp, when she made her way through his underwear, and her gentle fingers found his manhood.

This was another difference between her two companions. With each one she had different kind of pleasure. Moses was thick, and gentle, while Fatty was deliciously long, and tractable.

And she liked both. Not loved. Liked.

And thoroughly enjoyed.

Working him lightly with her fingers, since she knew what's good to use on him, what _works_ on him, and he started to melt underneath her.

Her thighs only hardly straddled him, only her toes were supporting her against her mattress, but she didn't cared. Fat, slim, tall, short, black, white, thick, long….every man was good, until he _felt_ good.

That was her motto.

And as she could have any man, she fluttered her eyelids on. But she somehow didn't want anybody. She had her occasions with Moses and Fatty after the death of her husband, and she didn't need to feel anymore.

When Fatty start growling, and she felt him hard enough in her hand, she grinned way more, and crawled slightly up on him, leaning down to kiss him, he eagerly, almost greedily kissed her back, while she rolled up her nightie, and sat on him with her lap, since she slept with no underwear, sliding him nice and deep within her heat.

Moaning to his mouth, since she wasn't that much aroused, but his long shaft can fix it bravely, right with her first move upon him.

She groaned, narrowing, sliding him deeper, and deeper, until his tip found that hard bump, and rubbed it. Gripping his sides with her thighs, running her hands along his bare chest, to caress him, and to support herself, while she closed her eyes, and start ridding him, pushing herself up with her toes each time.

God, this was good.

Nice and slow, as his both hands descended on her hips, to help her move upon him, while he panted and groaned for more.

,,Ahhh-Begbick ! Ahhh-Leo…God…God-Leo….ohhh-yes !'' his grunts spreading across her room, she only hardly stifled her own soft cries, when he was rubbing that delicious spot. Her brows furrowed since she couldn't focus on anything else, but her pleasure, biting her lip almost violently.

Her fingers twitched on his abdomen, before she caressed him again, while he growled. Moving her hands to his, which were resting on her hips, taking them, and guiding them below her nightie, forcing him to give her breasts a gentle squeeze.

,,Ah-that's right,'' she moaned aloud, riding him faster, her hips powerfully connecting with his, her heat swallowing the full of his length, as his tip rubbed over that hard bump in her inner walls fiercely.

He tweaked her nipples at time, she stroked her hand upon his abdomen to his chest, before moving her hand lower. Lower between her own legs, and let her fingers gently caress her clit.

,,Ah !''

,,Jesus, Leo…you're fantastic,'' he grunted, and when his abdomen shuddered, that it made her entire body-sitting upon him-tremble too, _she knew…_

,,That's right-that's right….almost there, Coin ?'' she moaned, rubbing brutally over her clit, to bring herself over that edge too, before she might-

,,-Yeah-yeah, I'm cumming !'' he grunted, when her legs trembled around him, and her heat contracted around his member, as she came.

Catching breath, she quickly pulled him out, and stroked in fast pace, as he panted, cumming on his own stomach, which was heaving rapidly.

,,Ahhh-fuck yes,'' he panted, as she reached to her nightstand, where she had some tissue, she willingly cleaned the mess from his abdomen, while he was breathing through his climax.

,,Mmm,'' she breathed her delight, as her privates were after today quite worn off, but she was gratified, yet when she slid off him, and lowered her trembling legs, knowing, there's 25 bucks on her other nightstand.

She grinned for herself, when Fatty only turned his head to her little form, and kissed her exposed shoulder.

,,You are incredible woman. And love to keep you for my own,'' Fatty chuckled, hugging her waist.

,,Sorry dear, I'm already reserved for our city,'' she smirked, licking her dry lips.

She wasn't sure, why he stayed, after he eased his breath to normal, and was still hugging her waist with his big arm.

For a brief moment she even thought he fell asleep, since there was nothing in her room, but peaceful quiet. But-

,,-Leo ?''

,,Hmmm ?''

,,What if I told you, I love you ?''

 _God-damn-it-what the fuck is wrong with them today ?!_

,,Hmm ?''

,,Would you be happy ?'' he kissed her shoulder again.

,,I'm only happy, when I have three things dear….roof over my head, whiskey in my stomach, and money on my hand,'' she answered with sleepy voice, to indicate, she was going to fall asleep.

,,I know, but don't you miss your husband ?''

,,What d'you mean ?!'' she uttered slowly, being careful on his answer.

,,If you don't miss, how he cherished you….I would-''

,,-Fatty…I don't _feel_ for over nineteen years now, and I don't want to feel anything else, but passion, _when man intrudes my body_. That's all I desire for, nothing else. I'm happy on my own. Don't take it personally, love,'' she softly explained to him, hoping he will understand.

,,Alright, glad to hear that…shall I visit you tomorrow ?'' he asked for the last time, slowly scooting out of bed.

,,If you will want,'' she offered a smile in her voice, to sooth him, since he sounded sad and mostly disappointed.

,,Alright, good night, Leo,'' he nodded, zipping his trousers, and putting on his shirt, before he just as silently as he invaded her bedroom, as silently disappeared.

Leocadia moaned for her own misfortune of such companions who don't understand her personality fully. She rolled on her own stomach, cuddling in warm sheets, and burying her face in her pillow, before falling asleep due exhaustion.

* * *

,,FATTY AND MOSES !'' she yelled over the bar next day.

Both her companion suddenly rushed from outside, to her powerful yell, as he called again ,,Fatty and Moses !''

,,Have you two seen what's happened ?'' she hurriedly asked, when they rushed to her. She seemed to be desperate, as they all stood in practically lonely bar. ,,People'r leaving ! There's a whole bunch at the harbor, I just saw them !'' she pointed out of window, stepping form place to place.

,,What's to keep 'em here ?'' Fatty shrugged, looking down at Begbick. ,,A few bars, and big mound of silence !''

,,And what kind of people are they anyway ?'' Moses nodded. ,,Guys takes catching fishes as happiness ! They sit on a porch and smoke _and that's contentment !''_

,,Oh, damn this Mahagonny !'' Leo whimpered biting her finger through her black, velvet glove. ,,Happens to be a _bad business_!''

They watched her walking to bar, and sitting up on it, while she whimpered ,,Today I had to put whiskey down to twelve bucks….''

,,And tomorrow it will probably sink to eight !'' Fatty noted, sitting on bar chair beside her.

,,And it won't ever _recover !_ '' Moses admitted, slowly sitting himself beside them.

,,Oh, damn this Mahagonny !'' they moaned together at once. _,,We'll have to close the business !''_

Leo sobbed ,,I just don't know, what I can do ! Everybody wants something from me, and I don't have anything left to give them !'' she threw wildly opened her arms, as they both looked at her pretty little form, while she was distracted by her own thoughts. ,,But what can I offer them to get them to stay, and still _survive myself_ ?!'' she stared into empty space in front of her.

 _Sure there is_ _ **one thing**_ _I can yet offer…but I cannot offer_ _ **myself**_ _to everybody !_

Sighing loudly with desperate face, just as Moses with Fatty realized the same what she did.

,,Oh, damn this Mahagonny ! For we shall close the business !'' Moses and Fatty nodded together, looking at Begbick.

They wanted her, and both also knew very well, she would not sell herself willingly, since she pays for that her girls.

They stood up at once, and both made their way behind the bar, while she was staring into wooden floor of the empty whiskey bar.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring everything around and practically talking for herself, but they clearly heard her, when she start talking with low voice ,,Now even I have spent time with my back up against a wall with a man… We had pretty phrases to trade, and had a _passion_ to talk of…but when the money went …. _who had time to be passioned ?!_ ''

She was sitting on the bar, her leg, lazily thrown over the edge of it, as her companions approached to her back, and she nearly fell from the bar, as they gave her lurch, since they both uttered nearly at once ,, _Cash spread passion, Begbick…only cash.''_

She looked from one to the other, nodding for herself, staring into emptiness again.

She jumped off the bar, and walked to the window, to see outside. ,,For nineteen years now only miseries been in charge and I've been fighting just to stay **alive** !''

She swiftly turned to them both, standing by window, and looking across the empty taproom, throwing her hands wide again ,,This was my last _big_ plan…Mahagonny…. _the spider web_ …nothing's been caught, in our web…''

They stepped to her, both nearly wanting to hug her, if the other one wouldn't be in the same room. Wanting to sooth their little beastie, who never disappointed them, and now she was at the bottom.

,,Oh, DAMN THIS MAHAGONNY !'' she cried, looking out of window, and spotting another crowd of people rushing to harbor. And then it switched her mind. Her lips parted, and each her hand landed on each men's chest ,,So it's time we started to lean back, and back on our tracks through a thousand little here-towns, and somehow we'll back in time for two whole decades...'' after her words, they both bugled their eyes at her, if she was serious, she wanted to escape. But they didn't have even chance to ask aloud, since she pushed at one, and then to the other ,,Pack your cases !''

She completely pushed them to stairs ,,It's time we will board !''

,,Sure widow Begbick !'' Fatty turned to her, stopping her swiftly, making her nearly stumble. ,,Sure widow Begbick !''

 _Is he kidding or is he approving ? We don't have time for any delay-_

He quickly reached for newspapers in his coat pocket, showing her ,,That's just, what they'd like you to do !''

She looked at him confused, before he started explaining showing in the newspapers.

,,A squad of G-Man has been seen in Pensacola. Inquiring for a female aspect known as Leocadia Begbick…'' he showed her, just as Moses pulled out other type of newspapers, and there it was, the same. She was wanted _again_. Or _still_? She rather didn't bother.

,,They made a thorough search of every building here, and then traveled unwort !'' Fatty looked down at her. She was nearing collapse, of all the events, since last past 24 hours. Everything was breaking down. Even her. But she had to stay strong on the outside.

,,Fuck !'' she let out finally, what was going on in her mind, as she sat down on those stairs, Fatty and Moses right behind her, two steps above. ,,FUCK !'' she growled again, stroking her both knees with her velvety gloves. Her hand landed on her heart, like she wanted to stop its harsh beating, to calm it down, before her palm trailed up to her jewelry on her neck, and tangled her fingers in it slowly. ,,Now there's no escape left….'' She breathed looking in front of her, since she slightly calmed down, trying to think, not noticing she start from nervousness nibbling at her pearl necklace.

Fatty changed with Moses tired, and half understanding look, as they sat down, both on each side of her, before they started ,,Sure widow Begbick…'' catching her attention ,,…you don't get no prize for dirty business.''

She gave them irritated look, if they meant it seriously now.

,,And those who choose a life of vice…are always _the young_ ,'' they looked at her, how she was staring in front of her again.

 _I'm not that old ! Am I ? Is woman old in her near forty's ? No…no I'm not old for such business, why should I listen to them anyway !_

,,If we had money…'' she finally uttered, breaking the silence, and both guys rolled their eyes to sky, fortunately she didn't seen them. ,,Yeah…if we had money...if we'd made any of this web-less spider web, and who cared if the G-Man came ?'' she stood up, walking forward with her hands on her hips, smirking for herself aloud.

She was fed up with it, she wasn't able to do anything else but mock to it, and half to herself for such stupid ide-Wait ! Than it flashed her mind. She saw-

,,Didn't some miss suckers showed up today ?'' she turned with growing smile at Fatty and Moses. ,,They looked like they had some money…'' her smile was widening. That could be their last chance. To earn money on her girls. ,,If we don't get _that dough_ , then…we're lost !'' she crossed her hands on her chest, partly shrugging with her shoulders, showing to them that they had practically no other choice. And with that idea in her mind ,she didn't hesitate, and without waiting for them to stand up, she rushed out of the whiskey bar, and straight to her brothel, which was one street away from the whiskey bar. Exactly where those guys were poking around. They'd better be still there ! Or she will be really lost, just as Mahagonny.

Fatty and Moses, as they saw her in doors, and then outside, they both swiftly jumped up from stairs, and rushed behind her.


	3. Bar For A Rich (Wo)Man

_A.N.: Sweet dolls, I actually didn't expected such thrilled reaction from you on this fic, it makes me only HAPPY ! Ohhh thank you so much ! Well I'd glady reward you with next chapter...it just took me some time to put it together since it's long, and finally I got to the main point ;-) well I hope you will enjoy it :333 with love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Young girl, of short and slim form, with long honey blond, wild curls, dressed in dark dress, which was gently kissing her knees, was walking across the almost empty street.

She saw the sign Mahagonny, and below little add '666', as for the devil's sin. But she wasn't sure, she is on the right place, until she came across four guys sitting by the edge of lake, staring into water. She smiled for herself, when she looked beside her and spotted big sign, which was for change saying 'Seek truth and ye shall be _disappointed_. Thou shalt not sing.'

She was on the right place.

The place full of contentment, but…one of those four didn't seemed to be content.

Her head tipped to one side as she watched him from the distance, as she heard the little of his dialogue with his fellows.

 _,,Ohhh fellas ! I'm sick of being human !''_ he let out nearly raged.

Girl smirked, crossing her arms on her chest. This could be very interesting. It became, that the guy, others called 'Jimmy' had such opinion, there was _nothing_ going on, in Mahagonny.

,,That's exactly, why I'm here,'' girl uttered for herself, tapping twice at her big suitcase she was draggling with her, before leaving men, where they were, and with wide smile she made her way further in the city.

She happened to stand in front of the hotel for 'Rich man' and she was a little bit disappointed, for its name, but she walked in anyway.

Her vision immediately clouded from the milky white smoke, which was spreading within the room, as there were two men sitting by bar, and few meters from them there were stairs to another floor, and another few feet away a piano, on which pianist was playing some low melody, which sounded rather sad, than cheery.

,,Oh, seems like we have a helping hand,'' somebody said from upstairs, and only then young girl saw tall black woman, with wide smile, stepping down and towards her. ,,Widow Begbick ! Come and see, such a beautiful tasty child just arrived !'' woman continued, while she put her hands on her hips, and circled young girl twice.

Even men turned, to see at the pretty young girl, and they hummed for themselves.

Not in a minute one of the many doors form above opened, and slammed close, as another woman, this time short, with screamingly red, corseted dress, red painted plump lips, and shinny blond short curls, walked downstairs.

,,Lemme see ya girl. Come here, don't be shy…'' woman smiled politely at her, as she walked into her personal space, and observed the young girl's face. She was as tall as the young girl. ,,What's your name child ?''

Young girl waved with her brows, and looked in those big chocolate orbs, letting out breathily ,,Sindy. With big S.''

Woman gave her surprised look, with half stifled smirk, as she looked at the black woman, and then at those two bigger men by bar, before looking back at Sindy.

,,Well Sindy, with big S. We'll see, if you can serve under our protection,'' woman crossed her hands on her chest.

But Sindy leaned back lazily and looked at her luggage, before lifting her eyes back to that blonde woman, while upstairs several other women made a row by the railing, to see what was happening downstairs.

,,And who said, I wish to serve here ?''

Woman looked at her ,,Then why are you here ?''

,,Isn't this the great city of Mahagonny ? The place, where is peace and contentment ? The place, where sinners are free ?'' Sindy threw her arms wide for a while, never breaking eye contact with the blonde woman.

,,Sure it is-''

,,-Then I'm on the right place, if I seek for some gentle passion of sex ?'' Sindy looked lazily on her red painted nails, before looking back at woman.

Blonde swallowed thickly, actually not knowing, what to say.

,,Emm-sure…but I-I…do you have money ?'' was the first, blonde forced herself to say.

,,Darling, money is the _only thing_ I have,'' Sindy laughed, sitting on her luggage slowly, throwing leg over leg, and crossing her hands on her chest again. ,,Then ?''

,,But we don't have any men at your service,'' woman answered, biting her plump red painted lip.

,,Who said I need man ? I'm for other kind of passion….'' Sindy only leaned more into her luggage, smiling widely.

Men by bar changed shocked looked, black woman's jaw nearly dropped, and several of girls upstairs gasped lightly.

,,Really ? Some nice girl then ?'' woman didn't seemed to be disappointed. If this is a lesbian girl, never mind ! Better for her, and her empty pocket.

,,Sure, what can you offer ?'' Sindy stood up slowly, and looked in those chocolate orbs again.

,,Begbick. Widow, Leocadia Begbick,'' woman smiled, and stretched hand to Sindy, who politely shook with blonde's hand, and nodded.

,,Glad to meet ya,'' Sindy nodded.

,,So, since we have such precious visitor, why don't you come down girls, to show yourself !'' Begbick encouraged girls, to come downstairs.

Sindy watched all of girls, several of them still shocked, but even few of them smiling at her, that they might try her for the money. They were all pretty. Some were tall, some were short, some too chubby, some too thin, one even pregnant-poor little one-then the black one, and that was it.

Begbick watched from little distance, standing by Moses and Fatty by bar, and she was smiling, as Sindy was observing what Begbick was offering.

,,So, how about little Sarah ?'' Begbick nodded her head, and short girl took two steps closer to girl. ,,She can be yours for tonight, for 50 bucks…''

,,Only ?'' Sindy smirked, looking at girl. ,,Nothing personal, you're sweet….but nothing for me.''

,,Alright, then what about Eliza ?'' Begbick walked towards the girl, and tapped twice on tall girl's back. She had raven black, long thick hair.

,,No, sorry…which is your best goods ?'' Sindy smirked for herself, walking along the girls in row.

,,Well, but she's not for 50 bucks, but for 80 bucks….'' Begbick tipped her head to the side, watching Sindy's back, before young girl turned to her.

,,And that is ?'' she threw her arms wide again, looking over girls, before descending with her eyes on Begbick.

,,That is Jenny here,'' blonde smiled at the tall black girl, and stroked her arm.

Sindy walked towards the tall woman, who smiled down at her ,,I'm sorry for that beginning, I didn't know, you're-''

,,-Wealthy and lesbian, never mind…Jenny right ?'' Sindy offered her sweetest smile, never succumbing to the fact she was a lot smaller than the black, and also lot younger. She was used on being sassy. The outcast. The pushful one, who never give up.

,,Yes, tonight only _yours_ Jenny if you wish,'' black leaned down, her hand already on girl's cheek ,she wanted to stroke her.

But Sindy with cold face uttered straight to Jenny's eyes ,,But I've already chosen.''

,,Really ?'' Jenny smiled, narrowing, looking down at girl.

Everyone watched her, holding their breaths, as she slowly turned to Begbick, and smiled.

,,How much shall I give for _you_ ?''

,,For me ?'' parroted Begbick, shocked from the pick, Sindy made.

,,Yes,'' young girl gave a brief nod, being firm in her decision.

,,I'm not for sale, deary,'' Begbick scoffed, her throaty laugh, made Sindy's body tremble from excitement. ,,I'm the leader of this city. And also a widow.''

Sindy took a breath ,,Doesn't mean, you can't have some fun…''

Begbick watched her, slowly losing her words, as everyone watched these two in the middle of salon.

,,…for a…250 bucks…'' Sindy pulled from her dress pocket ,,… _in cash ?_ ''

Begbick's jaw dropped, and her beautiful lower lip trembled from the lack of words.

Sindy waited for a moment, and when no answer was coming she shrugged, reaching for her suitcase ,,Well, seems like you're not interested in money at all. Probably I'm really in bad city…''

But at the moment Sindy's hand descended on her large suitcase, Begbick held her hand, still saying nothing.

,,Changed your mind ?'' Sindy looked in chocolate eyes once more with hope.

Begbick looked at the girl, before looking down at money, everyone was just waiting breathlessly for her answer. Widow narrowed determined and breathed out ,,Alright. 250 bucks it is…''

,,Thanks for such wonderful deal,'' Sindy winked, putting the cash back into her dress pocket and taking her luggage, asking with smile ,,Well, where shall I sleep ?''

,,I will lead you,'' Begbick nodded, letting Sindy's hand, and walking to stairs, to everyone's shock, and she lead the girl, into her own room.

Closing doors of the room behind her, Sindy breathed, charmed by the luxury of the room.

,,It's beautiful in here,'' she smiled, turning around. There was one _large_ window, then a corner hidden behind one folding Chinese screen, which was indicating like dressing space. Right next to it, another, quite long folding screen, with another sweet Chinese patterns, covering the _bath tub_. And then wardrobe and vanity with _large_ mirror. And also we shouldn't forget on that _large_ bed, which looked pretty comfortable.

 _Sindy, you're finally out of misfortune !_

,,This is my quarter…'' Begbick nodded. ,,Em-make yourself comfortable.''

She actually wasn't sure, why she nodded to the girl. Maybe it was due the young spark in her eyes, since she had it once too…twenty years ago. Or it was because of the money, she needed for business. Or both ? Anyway she wasn't sure much, what to do next.

Sindy saw the woman, standing in the middle of the room. Her beautiful chocolate eyes pinned on girl, as she started unbuttoning the side of her dress. ,,You're not gonna strip ?'' Sindy giggled cutely, slowly working each button.

Begbick, like if somebody washed her over with cold water, gave a lurch, before she looked down at her hands with her many beautiful jewelry. She walked to her vanity, and started slowly taking off each ring, putting them on tiny plate, prepared on vanity. Her fingers trembling, while taking off each golden bracelet, and then started tugging at the fabric on each her finger, to pull down her velvety gloves.

Sindy could perfectly see, how widow was unsure in her ministrations, and her thoughts ticking, and her fingers trembling-

,,Are you nervous ?'' Sindy tried to stifle another giggle.

,,No…'' Begbick let out quickly, watching the young girl, while reaching to her large necklace around her beautiful neck. Fighting with the buckling for a few moments, she exhaled slowly with closing eyes. Taking a deep breath, Begbick let out ,,You should know, that I don't usually take such offers. It's just because of the money. Otherwise I would give you somebody else….''

,,I understand,'' Sindy nodded, smilingly walking closer, and closer. ,,And I'd paid more, if you wanted, but you surprised me, you didn't haggle about the prize…''

Begbick swallowed.

 _Ya see ! If you weren't so shocked, you would have haggled more money out of this charade !_

,,But I think, this isn't the last time, I'm spending my money in this city,'' Sindy lightly winked, as she pushed her dark dress down her shoulders, revealing her light black negligee she was hiding beneath. Stepping out of her slippers, she noticed how blonde looked over her figure. Sindy bent down for her dress, and put on the vanity.

,,You should also know, that I once used to do such business, but only with men-''

,,-And you're nervous then just because I'm girl ?'' Sindy looked at her cutely again.

,,I'm not nervous !'' Begbick breathed, lying. She couldn't let the girl think, she was.

,,C'mon, I can see it, I can _feel_ it. You can tell _me_ …this is not usual, I admit. _ **I am not usual**_. But still I'm here, and still I don't want your service for nothing… '' Sindy smiled, taking two steps closer to blonde. She was suddenly so close, and her hands descended on widow's hips, she twitched.

,,Be calm,'' young girl cooed. She could see, how blonde's thoughts were fastly flowing through her beautiful head. Reaching for the zip of the corseted red dress, she tugged it down slowly, watching every Begbick's response. The dress slipped off her wonderful curves, and Sindy couldn't do anything else but sigh at such gorgeous body. Those shoulders, that flat stomach, those legs covered in black stockings. And what breasts, which were being kissed lightly by the grand necklace widow still had around her beautiful neck.

Sindy smiled for herself, as she saw Begbick blush, even through her heavy make-up. But young girl surprised her when she knelt in front of her, and start slipping widow's legs out of her silver slippers.

Looking down at her Begbick went way more nervous, she swallowed, forcing out ,,Do…you want me, to wash myself ?'' And she tossed her head to long folding screen.

,,Why would I need you to do that ?'' Sindy looked up, smiling as her hands descended on one black stocking, wanting to roll it down.

,,I don't know-then why I have to be completely naked ?'' she asked, watching how girl let both her stockings on, and slowly narrowed.

,,Because I prefer to _give_ too…''

Begbick swallowed, looking at young girl, shocked once again, and her body twitched again, as Sindy's hands descended on her bare hips. ,,Don't be nervous-''

,,I'm not nervous !'' Begbick breathed out once again her protest.

Looking in those chocolate orbs, Sindy smiled softly, before whispering ,,Then kiss me.''

Begbick swallowed again, looking at the girl. Lifting her hands, to caress Sindy's arms, but when she was about to lean closer, she lost her sudden courage. It just goes against the grain for her.

,,Damn-fine…'' widow admitted, straying with her sight, to not be pierced by Sindy's hazel brown eyes.

,,It's not that different, and still it is, right ?'' Sindy giggled. ,,Alright, then close your eyes, and imagine man, with whom you'd rather be right now instead of me…''

Leocadia parted her lips, as she wanted to protest at such nonsense, but then, when she saw that sparkle in girl's eyes again, she closed her eyes.

Her lips still parted, her breath eased, as her eyelids moved in accord of her eyes _searching_ for the right picture of man in her mind. But she couldn't find any. To imagine Fatty or Moses the girl was too small, and lightweight. To imagine her late husband would only bring her to tears, especially in this part of year, and nobody else wasn't good enough to-

As Leo was thinking, and Sindy recognized, she used the moment of silence, and distraction of widow, she leaned to her parted lips, and gently trailed her lower lip with her tongue, receiving slight whimper back. Begbick exhaled, when she felt the wetness of soft tongue again, this time moving slightly more within her opened mouth. Her lips didn't move back, but it wasn't terrible as she thought it will be.

Then hands moving from her hips, up her sides and to her bare back, as the tongue invaded her mouth for the third time. Fully this time, and then lips connected with hers, she couldn't deny a low moan, to escape into Sindy's mouth.

How could be that possible, it felt so good. _She_ felt so good. _A girl_. Until now for Leo, were lesbians just outcasts, and it was like something very forbidden. Well, probably not in vain they say, forbidden fruit tastes best.

She couldn't deny her affection for the new thing, new taste, new gentleness and passion from such simple kissing.

Leo made her first move forward, kissing Sindy back, and her hands moved up from girl's arms to her shoulders. It was so good, she wanted to continue for her own satisfaction and curiosity. She started kissing girl greedily back, and her lips suddenly slipped from Sindy's soft ones, just to move lower down her neck. To feel her, to taste her, to learn.

,,Wait, wait, wait…don't rush,'' Sindy giggled, when Leo nibbled below her earlobe. Taking her shoulders and forcing her to narrow. Begbick gave her confused look.

,,After all I think, I've paid for whole night….right ? _We have time…_ '' Sindy smirked, as Begbick nodded slowly. Taking two steps back, turning to mirror and smiling at her reflection, while adjusting the red lipstick marked on her own lips with her middle finger. She looked at the reflection of blonde, as she was confusedly looking at her. ,,I wanted to kiss those beautiful lips the moment I saw them,'' Sindy admitted smilingly, while she reached to her dress, which was on the vanity, in its pocket, to pull out those 250 bucks. ,,And it was just as I expected…. _hot and juicy_ ,'' she breathed back against those plump red lips, brushing her own against them afterwards.

Begbick sighed at the feel, and the need to kiss the girl, but Sindy teasingly leaned back, and showed the made fan of banknotes, waving with it slightly.

,,Here,'' Sindy trailed gently with the fan of money up blonde's shoulder, before giving it to her. ,,Count it.''

,,I believe you,'' widow suddenly uttered.

Sindy's grin widening only, after her words, she cracked one brow ,,But I want you to count it.''

Begbick nodded, confused again, she took the money from her, and start counting ten-dollars banknotes. Sindy walked around her, to her back, while listening to her counting, her fingers descended on the buckling of blonde's large necklace. As older woman was fighting with it few minutes ago, Sindy just gently in few moments removed it from her neck, leaning closer and kissing Leocadia's nape.

Widow sighed, her eyes closed in the sensation, and it even forced her to stop counting.

,,….one hundred and forty,'' Sindy breathed to widow's ear, making her body tremble, as she watched the girl walking around her with her necklace, and put it on vanity beside the rest of her jewelry and gloves.

,,Yes. One hundred and fifty…'' Begbick continued, as Sindy approached again, kneeling down once more, she curled her fingers around one black stocking, and slowly rolled it down, before kissing blonde's thigh. Curling her fingers around her other stocking, and rolling it down as well, forcing widow to stop again, as her lips brushed over her other thigh. ,,Th-thirty…''

,,Yes ?'' Sindy smiled up at her, when she was holding widow's hips, she could see her eyes closed, and that she was barely holding herself upward. She was absolutely relaxed now, and totally not nervous anymore, when Sindy kissed just above the hem of her black lacy underwear.

,,Two hundred and forty….two hundred and fif-ty-'' Begbick looked at Sindy as she already narrowed back up, their eyes met, when Begbick let out inquiringly ,,-and two hundred and sixty…''

,,Ooops-'' Sindy quickly reached for the ten dollar banknote to put it away, but when she looked at it, and then at blonde, she smiled. ,,It can be bonus, but we'll see…'' she put it on vanity beside her dark dress.

Begbick nodded slowly, before finally stepping to vanity, and putting money down beside the plate with her jewelry, she looked at herself, spotting her big pearl earrings, she quickly reached up to take them off too, but Sindy held her hand in light grip, stopping her.

,,No, leave them…you look pretty with them….they are just,'' Sindy breathed, while hugging widow's waist again, drawing her closer ,,-Cherry on top of you.''

Begbick nodded, gliding her both hands along girl's arms, and sighed, her lids fluttering, since their bodies gently cling together. She could feel the light fabric of young girl's negligee, how it brushed against her skin.

Her eyes closing completely at the moment, girl gripped her waist tighter, to force her close to her own body, and leaned forward, breathing hotly at blonde's neck, before her lips touched her skin. Begbick tossed her head backwards, only lightly holding herself up with arms on Sindy's back, when girl nibbled her skin in between her lips. Spreading hot kisses across the exposed throat, Sindy smirked for herself, as she could feel, how blonde was enjoying her ministrations.

But when Leo opened her eyes again, and spotted her reflection in mirror, she realized wearing her lipstick, she wanted to reach to vanity, for tissue, to remove it. But Sindy already clutched her hand in hers, walking to bed.

She sat down, slowly making even blonde to sit, even when she slightly protested.

,,Nnn….my lipstick-''

,,-Is perfect,'' Sindy smiled breathily, her senses were already getting fogged with desire to have blonde.

,,But it will leave prints on-''

,,-Then let it….I don't mind, I want it,'' Sindy giggled, at widow's protests, but after her words, she finally nodded succumbing.

Sindy knelt on bed, and moved herself to its middle, while rolling up her negligee and throwing it behind her. Blonde slowly crawled to her, kneeling up too, her hands sneaked around the slender waist, and her eyes descending on her beautiful breasts.

Well now, now, this little bird had really something to offer too….

And she was even stark naked down there.

Still unsure of her moves, Begbick slowly leaned to girl and kissed her gently, closing her eyes at the sensational feel, when girl's fingers grazed over her own bare back, forcing her to close the gap between their bodies, and Begbick cried to girl's mouth in response of the skin-to-skin contact.

She couldn't believe it, but that chick had so smooth skin, like her own velvety gloves, it forced her to moan, when she brushed her stomach against hers.

She felt arms around her shoulders, and fingers on her back drawing patterns, and soft circles on her skin, another groan escaping her to girl's mouth, as their kiss deepened.

She was afraid of moving her hands from Sindy's hips, but Sindy probably wasn't that unsure, already moving one hand up widow's neck, to thread her fingers in her shinny blond curls, to force her mouth closer.

Begbick gasped for air finally, just as girl, before Sindy crushed into another kiss, her other hand moved from blonde's back, to her front, caressing her shoulder on its way, then her chest, until her fingers gently cupped one ample swell of her wonderful bosom.

 _,,Hhh…''_ Begbick let out, her eyes closed now fully, as the gentle hand moved across her breast, and squeezed just enough, to let it be pleasurable.

Sindy watched woman's responses, grinning for herself, and as blonde wasn't far from tipping her head back, she helped her with the grip on her blonde locks, to expose her thin neck, so she could lower her mouth on it, and kissed the middle, her lips painting her skin red with widow's own lipstick.

,,Ah-'' another low groan from blonde, and Sindy couldn't deny her own heat, pounds between her legs.

Forcing Begbick down, she leaned above her, moving between her legs, and caressing blonde's sides, while kissing her, to not let a single moan escape her beautiful mouth, swallowing all of them greedily.

It was all so new for Begbick, and so surprisingly good, altogether too much to handle, that her head spun, and she wasn't aware of time or place, there was just her and Sindy at that moment, and anything else didn't matter.

No right. No wrong. No gender.

 _Just the feel._

Just the feel of her perfectly moving lips. Just the feel of her perfectly caressing hands. Just the feel of her naked body pressed down against her own. It all felt _somehow right_ , and mainly good.

Gasping for air again, her eyes finally opened to find her ceiling in the near darkness, since the window let in less and less light, as the evening has come.

She felt kisses spreading over her own neck, _descending-_

,,W-wait…I-I thought, you want _me_ to-'' Widow gulped, and tried despite her deliriousness to narrow on her elbows, dug in mattress, to look over girl, but she put her palm on her chest and pushed her gently down again, not giving her any chance.

,, _I will_ _ **show**_ _you first, how I wish you to please me….then I'll give you chance_ _ **to perform**_ _…''_ Sindy breathed huskily against blonde's collarbone, as she heard soft mewl as approval from her.

Feeling blonde ease and completely relax her body beneath her, Sindy smiled, while her tongue glided her collarbone, coaxing low groan in response. Hotly kissing from her chest, to her ample swell, she smiled, when she felt her tense for a brief moment. Taunting her with hot breath against the rosy nipple, she extremely slow moved her lips over the peak, forcing it to harden, and forcing another light moan from widow's lips.

 _Goodness, no man ever treated me like this…._

She felt the light caresses of girl's hands, which were on her other breast, and the other one resting on her hip. While her lips kept worshiping her taut peak with teasing kisses, all around it, her other breast getting squeezed lightly with slender fingers, before one of the digits circled her other bud, teasing the halo of her nipple, before gently tweaking it, evoking her sudden loud squeal.

Girl clicked her tongue in her mouth, with grin, at blonde, before opening her mouth and taking between her lips the taut peak.

,, _Mhhh_ ,'' widow breathed, her lids flickered in sensation. How long it was since she felt like this ? Wanted, desired….caressed ?

Yes wanted and desired from Moses and Fatty…sure. But when was the last time, man laid a finger on her in such way ? Or mouth !

,,Jesus,'' she let out, when girl left her breast with her mouth, never stopping caressing her other breast, but her lips already descending lower. Hot wet smacks slipping down Begbick's front, leaving red marks behind, and continuing down her flat belly, before it moved far lower.

Hot breath against her knee, as hand left her breast, and smoothed down her stomach, to remove her underwear. Black lace kissing down her thighs, as it was rolled down, and throw away in less than few moments. Girl's hands curling beneath her legs to force them more apart. Widow willingly obeyed, and opened her thighs more. Sindy teasingly trailed her lips up widow's inner thigh to her knee, rubbing down the rest marks of red lipstick on her lips with long trail upon soft skin.

Sindy felt blonde's body tremble under her movements, she smiled against her knee, before kissing it softly back down, until reaching her groin, where she nibbled teasingly, trailing it with her tongue.

 _,,Hhh-hh-hhh-''_ letting out shuddering breath, Begbick gripped the sheet around her body, swallowing thickly the desperation, to feel hot mouth few inches aloof. But not for long, she had to wish only…

First, Sindy kissed yet up her other inner thigh, to the very top of her knee, before as teasingly as before, coming down to her other groin, this time girl nipped with her teeth, and licked her tongue over it, receiving sharp whimper from blonde, who just arched her hips to the ministrations.

 _,,Je-sus..''_ she exhaled, her body writhing, as the hot wet tongue slowly slipped up from her slit. And again, another long drag of tongue, teasingly stopping at her clit, for a brief moment, before coming back to its base. Whining at the glorious feel, when this time tongue slid slowly within, finding its way through tight wet walls of blonde's pussy. ,,Ohhh-fuck-'' Begbick swore under her breath, trying to inhale, but like her lungs were protesting, nothing was coming in, as her body tensed against the teasing circles, tongue was doing within her heat.

Her thighs trembled, and she only cried loud, biting her lip.

Not that she never felt such kind of pleasure. Sure she did, few times, occasionally when guys she'd been with were willing to give back the favor. But it wasn't so intense as now, and mostly it was her, who was working her mouth numb between man's thighs. Now she was on her back, pinned on bed, nearly senseless, as this _child_ was eagerly eating her out, her lips stuck to her clit, her tongue moving within and she was just sucking, hard enough to let Leocadia breathless for several moments, before her natural instinct kicked her to gasp.

Sensational. Nothing could express the movements better.

Sindy's tongue was so soft, and moving gently, but deliberately, just as her lips sucked on blonde's clit, and her fingers teased her outer thighs, brushing her skin, in favor of the gentle pleasure.

It felt damn good, and she wasn't able to even express her feelings or thoughts about what the girl was doing. She was left just to gasp, and time after time let out low mewl, or groan.

Sindy bravely breathing through her nose, her hot exhaled breath was tickling widow's lower stomach. When she decided, blonde was groaning loud enough, she slipped her tongue slowly out, forcing out soft mewl in protest, but not for long, because she moved the full of her mouth completely to pay attention to woman's clit, while replacing her tongue's previous position with two of her fingers, which nicely slid deep, as blonde was aroused properly, her juices oozed from her.

,,Fuck !'' her sharp gasp now probably audible even out of her quarter, and Sindy couldn't deny a giggle against blonde's clit. Her tongue started softly circling woman's clit, while her fingers worked for tauntingly slow.

Gently moving her fingers in and out, thoroughly paying attention, to very well known spots, after hitting each one, she smiled, because Begbick let out the very same squeal every time, before easing. Her chest started heaving with unsteady breaths, with growing affection to Sindy's mouth and deft fingers.

 _,,Uhh- ohhh ….-y-ohhh….mmmmhhh,''_ Leo tried to stifle her whines, by biting her plump lip, but it wasn't that easy, when the lack of breath forced her to take them with her opened mouth, to get enough of air in her lungs, her chest expanding and her breasts heaving up and down in accord to Sindy's fastening pace.

Her fingertips curled up, to find spot, where Begbick cried loudest at, and her thighs trembled around Sindy's head, she grinned, flicking her tongue delicately over woman's clit. After moment, of listening to heavenly music, she changed her mind and start kissing at blonde's clit, to tease her more, but her fingers only picked up its pace, and rubbed the spot cruelly hard, eliciting loud squeal from blonde, who just-by now-started to shake her head from side to side, at the big amount of pleasure, as she felt that peak close to her reach.

Her parted lips started shivering, her mouth dry, and her eyes started filling with tears, which was another new thing for her. It was all too much together at her.

Begbick get into position where was impossible for her to stay quiet, and her croons and mewls were bouncing from the walls of her quarter. Her chest was heaving rapidly, and her thighs trembling heavily, indicating, how much fast was Sindy inching her close to her border. Her head was spinning strongly now, when she felt the heat floating in her lower stomach, inching…inching.

She felt like she could explode any moment. It was _fantastic_ , and when Sindy closed her lips around her clit, and swirled her tongue around it, sucking hard, while her fingers hit that spot again-she did…She let out high-pitched moan, her brows furrowed, and her chocolate brownies filled with pleasure tears pinned on her ceiling, tears rolling over her flushed cheeks, her chest stopped heaving from second to second as she held her breath, and gushed straight to Sindy's eager hot mouth.

And her fingers didn't stopped. Forcing Begbick to exhale, her chest heaved again, and she letting out long low cry of release _,,Go-oooooooh-d !''_

Biting her lip to stifle the rest, feeling how the tears slipped to her ears, feeling how her thighs threatened to give out, how her lungs ached from too harsh breathing, and mainly, how the girl was still sucking away every drop of her sweet orgasm, and her fingers were moving still within her.

This was probably the longest lasting orgasm, Begbick get. And it forced her to _leak out_. And it was. From. _Girl_.

It even forced tears from her eyes, she sobbed to lower herself from the high, as Sindy slowed her fingers, before stopping them completely and gently withdrawing them, as she felt how Begbick's heat was embracing them tightly still. Kissing her clit for the last time, she smiled, licking her fingers clear, before crawling up to her, to smother yet blonde's orgasm with hot passionate kiss.

Narrowing and looking down at her wonderful, flushed, harshly breathing form, as Begbick stayed stunned. Sindy smiled, sweeping those two, shinny blond curls off her beautiful face, uttering ,,You enjoyed it more, than you expected to, am I right ?''

Begbick cautiously nodded, not able to say a single word. She didn't exactly know, _what to say_.

,,I can see, I'll give you a minute to catch your breath, before you might try…'' Sindy winked, caressing her cheek, before rolling off her, to her own back and wiping the red lipstick on her lips with the sheet.

After two minutes, when Begbick felt how her strength is coming slowly, but surely back, she slowly sat up, and rolling over, feeling how her pussy grew sensitive, after such explosion, and her clit was throbbing. Straddling young girl, she whined as her thighs yet trembled, she sat upon young girl, taking another breath.

,,You look way more gorgeous like that,'' Sindy praised, humming for herself, at the picture of flushed blonde, her eyes wet from tears, her blue eyeliners slightly losing its form, as she put her palm on Sindy's flat stomach. Girl smiled, and reached to blonde's hips, gently caressing them.

,,Leo…'' she finally uttered.

,,What ?'' Sindy smiled, looking up in those chocolate brown eyes, still fascinated by them.

,,Call me Leo…please,'' Begbick begged, leaning down to kiss the girl, pressing her naked body to hers.

She never thought she may say this, yet to girl, yet to beg. But still she felt like she wanted now, to repay to girl, to make her feel good. More comfortable.

Hand landed on her cheek, stroking gently, Leo sighed to girl's lips, before they broke the kiss.

,,Gladly. But you have to call me Sindy too…or Sin…whatever you feel like, _Leo_ ,'' Sindy smiled cutely again, looking in those orbs, how sparkles were captured in the rest of tears, which swam in the chocolate ocean.

,,Sin…that's very accurate,'' Leo smirked, finally feeling the conversation is not tensed as before. Or at least for her it changed, since Sindy wasn't tensed at all at the beginning. ,,What's your surname ? Wild ? Or Cocky ?'' she laughed, just as Sindy did.

,,No…I'm just Sindy…that's all you have to know,'' Sindy winked, caressing her cheek still with her thumb.

,,Sure,'' Leo nodded with grin, feeling her confidence back. It was maybe all new, but so good, and so liberating, she felt right, and wanted to proceed. ,,Let's see, how much I've learned by your lesson, _Sindy._ ''

Capturing girl's lips in gentle, sweet kiss, slowly but surely slipping her tongue in her mouth, and receiving low moan from her in affection. It made her smile to the kiss, before she leaned to Sindy's neck, and kissed there. Gently nipping, as she remembered.

,,You said you like that,'' she muttered against Sindy's skin, and girl forced only light nod followed with low whimper, when Leo kissed lower, brushing her plump lips over her collarbone, leaving red trail on her skin, but Sindy obviously didn't cared. Because she threaded her fingers in her rich blonde curls and pressed her harder against her skin, Begbick chuckled.

Licking lower, before she stopped by Sindy's rosy nipple, and blew cool air on it, it immediately start hardening. Taking courage, and reaching with her tongue her skin, swirling it around the nipple, before taking mouthful of Sindy's hardened bud, and its halo, and sucked teasingly slow.

Sindy cried, and arched against Leo's mouth, nodding ,,That's it….hhhh-that's right.'' Her fingers stroking Leo's head, praising her, when she sucked harder, and flicked her tongue over the taut bud.

Jesus, she loved manly responses during making love….but this was incredible.

How Sindy writhed beneath her body weigh, how she whimpered, and encouraged her by caressing her hair, Leo smiled, slowly leaving the nipple, and pressing feeble _red_ kisses to her other beautiful swell, before swirling her tongue around her other peak.

Sucking softly this time, she wanted to enjoy that low, long lasting moan, she elicited from Sindy, while the grip on her shiny locks get tighter. Deliciously tighter. It was wonderful to feel, how girl liked it. How she was showing it. It was strange, but it felt rather sweet.

Sucking on her nipple little longer then the first, before taking a breath, and pressing her tongue to girl's skin. Sindy didn't do this, but Leo wanted to experiment, and she ran her tongue slowly down Sindy's torso, from the middle of her breasts until she reached young girl's lower stomach, just above her dark curls. And she wasn't mistaken by her suspect, being rewarded by loud groan from Sindy, it made her smile against her skin, when she kissed her curls.

Slowly curling each her arm beneath her this and bottom, to caress girl's sides, just as she did before, and then she leaned down to her middle, and only hotly breathed against girl's clit.

,,Oh-God-yeah,'' Sindy whined nodding, wanting to reach Leo's hair again, to pull her down, but Begbick already teased her inner thigh, gliding it up and down with her tongue. Figuring even herself, she smiled, nipping at her skin, receiving another groan, this time with sharp gasp, as her teeth grazed her inner thigh down. _,,Good…good_ -'' Sindy nodded eagerly, gripping the pillow beneath her head.

,,Like…that ?'' Leo spread light kisses across her other inner thigh, Sindy forcing them more open for her, to show her affection, for blonde's ministrations.

,,Mhmm,'' She nodded eagerly, when widow, flicked her tongue over her groin teasingly, sliding with her tongue closer to her middle, stopping.

She looked at Sindy's splayed pussy, waiting, juices captured along her slit, dripping down. Surprisingly it didn't felt disgusting for her. Reversely, she somehow felt the need, to lick it away, to taste it, to feel girl's arousal. Wanted to know, the difference…

As Sindy already whined, when nothing was happening, feeling only hot breath on her pussy, she wanted to look down, but at the moment she lifted her head, it immediately buried in soft pillow again, as Leo ran her tongue from the dripping heat, up Sindy's slit, and higher, licking completely over her slick sex, to her very throbbing clit.

Impatient, longing for more, Sindy bucked her hips up, but Leo smiled, licking the very same, humming at the taste, which was far different than man's, and far sweeter, and than she'd imagined. She circled the tip of her tongue around girl's clit, hearing her whimper tremblingly, as her fingers reached her hair again, and-to widow's surprise-didn't pushed her down at her, like any man, who would be too eager. No, Sindy only caressed her hair, praising with her moan, encouraging her to continue.

Leo smiled, flicking her tongue up and down girl's slit, before very slow moving in, but changing her mind, and sliding out again. And it, and out. Her tongue perfectly slipping, teasing girl, making her way more impatient.

 _,,Jesus-fuck yes !''_ Sindy moaned aloud, not ashamed of her audible responses, nodding harshly. ,, _Keep –fuh-fucking me….with that t-tongue !''_ And she obviously didn't felt ashamed of telling aloud her feels. _,,Ohh-Leo….ohh-you're per-perfect !''_ she cried, when suddenly two fingers thrust inside her instead the tongue, which was now pressing and easing on her throbbing clit. _,,Ahhh-that's right…that's ri-right….ohhhh-my-Gosh ! Leo !''_

Swirling her tongue around Sindy's clit in fluent circles, Leo started moving her fingers slowly at first, as she listened to those wonderful cries, girl was letting out. Each time louder, and each time octave higher, in accord to Leo's slowly fastening pace.

Leo tried to remember, even though it was hard since she was deliriously off when Sindy did that, _how she did that_. Curling her fingers, trying to slide them deeper, or faster. Everything yearned her sharp gasps, as Sindy was already harshly breathing, interleaved with low groans, and whimpers, in response to her gorgeously moving tongue.

 _,,Fuck-yes ! Fuck- Leo ! Oh God! GOD! GOD! OHH!''_ arching to her mouth and gripping her hair tightly in her hand, Sindy's thighs trembled, she wildly nodding, feeling herself on the bring.

,,Mmm-'' Leo only moaned, when she closed her lips around Sindy's clit, and hummed approvingly, her fingers moving rapidly. But at that moment Sindy shook her head with loud squeal, and as Leo sucked, she couldn't take it.

Squealing long, she let it all out, and Leo reacted very quickly, as juices start streaming from young girl, she lapped between her thighs, and drank all of them eagerly, greedily swallowing each drop, humming at the feel of girl's slowly easing body.

With the last drops, she wiped her mouth, looking her Sindy's pussy was all marked from her lipstick, but neither one of them cared, as girl's thighs fell around her on bed from exhaustion, and her full chest rapidly heaved. Leo slowly withdrew her fingers, as Sindy's walls clutched them within, almost resisting to let them.

Begbick then only lightly stroked her clit, making Sindy cry out again, before she crawled up.

She'd never asked.

Never. But now she couldn't keep herself from it-

,,So….how was I ?'' Leo smirked, looking down at panting girl, who tried to steady her breath.

After Sindy swallowed twice, and giggled, she nodded ,,For the first time….it was passable…but I think….I shall train you. Shall I ?''

Leo grinned, leaning down and kissing her instead of answer. Gliding her tongue over Sindy's, she smiled to kiss, before looking at her closely, whispering ,,After all, _you_ said that….we have _all night_.''

* * *

After couples of minutes, and another two rides, Begbick was satisfied as never in her life, and she was keeping it for herself, but her moans were telling to Sindy anyway. They also already wiped away the love marks of their bodies, to not stain anything else, than sheets.

It was surprising, but Begbick was enjoying it really more than she could ever expect, and she felt _real_ self-satisfaction. Which made her happy. After long time, she wasn't thinking of any city-trouble. Of G-Men. Of people rapidly leaving. Even not of the money ! And that was something !

She felt only the new kind of pleasure, and her affection for it, and for that young chick who caused it all. And she didn't know, how to better thank her, than to repay her…

Begbick was atop Sindy once again, only kissing her, slowly forgetting herself, more and more with each following kiss, and before she might lose herself, she leaned down to Sin's throat, and start worshiping it with hot kisses.

But Sindy already leaned to Leo's earlobe, and took between her lips the big pearl, softly nipping, just to tease. Leo chuckled throatily against Sindy's neck, murmuring ,,You play against the rules, now it's _my_ turn-''

,,-Dear, here are no rules…'' Sindy giggled, hugging Leo's waist, and her hands smoothing up her back.

,,Everything's got rules,'' Leo breathed, while flicking her tongue over girl's pulse point, making her croon.

,,N-mmm...not everything has to have rules, just like your city,'' Sindy smirked, and Leo narrowed.

,,How'd'y mean that ?'' she slowly leaned against her, resting her chin on her palms folded over Sindy's breasts.

,,Well, why we shall not sing ?'' Sindy asked slowly, still brushing her finger up and down Leo's sides, making slight goosebumps on her skin.

,,Because it would ruin the quiet and peace, and subsequently, _the contentment,''_ Leo tipped her head to side, that her cheek was now pressing to the back of her palm.

,,That's not, what's _contentment_ about,'' girl shook her head nearly laughingly.

,,Then about what ?'' Leo narrowed her head inquiringly.

Maybe if the girl had a good idea, it could make the city better, and people would not leave !

Sindy grinned widely, gripping Leo's sides, and forcing her with squeak on her back, pressing her body down at hers, pinning both her hands next to her head, descending to her neck and breathing hotly against it, and letting her breath hit her skin up the trail to her ear.

Leo closed her eyes in anticipation, her lips naturally parted, waiting.

Sindy's hot breath hit her ear, as hot tongue lightly flicked up the shell, and then girl whispered hotly, making Leo's body shiver underneath after her words ,,How does this feel like ?''

,,Exciting,'' Leo breathed gulping when Sindy knelt up, and nodded above her.

,,Exactly….see the answer ? Excitement. Your biggest clientele is men, right ?'' She watched blonde nod approvingly. ,,Well men are not interested in peace and quiet. Yes maybe, for short time, but when they get full of it, they'll start finding some _other amusement_. Whatever it shall be, and when they won't find it…they'll simply leave. They want _excitement_ , they need to feel like they are superiors, and need to show it. If you put signs everywhere, with rules, they will probably either break them, or leave… They want to fight, to scream, to do things that are forbidden !''

 _Well, now she got the point. She's lesbian, knows it first hand, and I tried tonight as well, that forbidden thing is delicious….and as it was…_

Leo's mind flicked with thoughts.

,,So…I shall…permit-?''

,,-Sure ! Put down your signs, and allow to them, whatever they'd like to !'' Sindy breathed eagerly, throwing her arms wide.

,,Firstly, we don't have enough of money for such expensive _allows_. Second…it's sounds like nonsense, and third-it would probably cause an apocalypse !'' Leo giggled, shaking with her head.

,,Well if you consider it as nonsense, then you'll never get the money. Also if you need any for the start….I could put some of mine into your business…I plan to stay longer anyway,'' Sindy winked, running her palms down Begbick's sides, her nails brushing her skin, making blonde groan with closed eyes.

,,That's good to hear,'' Leo swallowed thickly with smile.

,,And surely it would cause an apocalypse…but that's exactly, what they need. To show their full force, and believe me. You would only earn from it,'' Sindy teasingly pressed down, kissing up Leo's neck.

,,I-I don't know. I'm not sure of your idea. I will think it through,'' Leo nodded, before taking Sindy's arms, and rolling them back over again, so she was atop her. ,,Do you want, another ride, or shall we have a pause, and go get some drink at the bar ? I have really fine whiskey just for 25 bucks,'' Leo offered smilingly, running her hand down girl's flat stomach.

Sindy smiled nodding ,,That sounds really delicious.''

,,Alright, come up, Sin,'' Leo winked, taking her hand, while rolling off her.

They both slowly dressed back in their previous dress, and Sindy willingly helped Leo, to get on all of her jewelry.

,,You look really gorgeous, ahhh-I'm glad, I chose you, and not anybody else,'' Sindy sighed.

,,Strange…'' Leo looked at her, her brows furrowed, but wild smile on her lips ,,…I was thinking the same.''

She leaned to mirror, taking her red lipstick, and correcting her lips with it again, to look as before, also adjusting her eyeliners, and slightly her blusher, Sindy meanwhile took from the table the ten dollars banknote, giving it to Leo.

,,Here…the bonus. It was worth it,'' she smiled, looking at Leo, who looked from girl to banknote.

She put her hand on hers, and pulled it down, smiling ,,Leave it for later…perhaps you will need it. Let us stay by agreed prize.''

,,Two hundred 'n fifty ?''

,,Two hundred 'n fifty,'' Leo nodded smiling, winking at Sindy, who grinned.

,,Alright,'' she put the banknote back in her dress pocket, and reached for her suitcase. She looked over her shoulder, to see, how Begbick watched her. ,,Ehm…when I'm opening this in front of you…I'm showing, that I trust you, and I'm staying in your quearter…'' Sindy uttered, before opening her suitcase, making Leocadia gasp, as it was full of money.

Leo shocked, whispered harshly ,,Nobody has to know about this, or they will rifle you ! Where did you get so much money ?! ….did you rob the bank ?'' She smirked at the end of her question.

,,Not at all…perhaps I will tell you later,'' Sindy winked, taking only few banknotes, before closing her suitcase and _locking it._ ,,For sure, y'know,'' she giggled, putting bucks in her dress pocket, and adjusting her curls as she observed her reflection in the mirror, from distance.

She spotted in mirror reflection the window, how outside was dark, but the trees were moving from the strong wind.

Suddenly they both gave a lurch, as a loud _shoot_ from bar downstairs pierced the quiet.

Begbick widened her eyes just as Sindy, and not hesitating a minute, they both ran out of room, not forgetting to lock it for sure. Rushing to see who shot from the gun.


	4. Time To Enjoy The Forbidden Games

,,Come on out ! Come on out you _old hag_ ! This is Jimmy MacIntyre ! From Alaska ! He don't like it here !'' man stood in the middle of bar, down below the rooms, as Begbick quickly rushed with Sindy downstairs, finding Moses and Fatty on their way.

Begbick quickly circled him, watching carefully over the knife he was holding, and gun from which _he_ probably shot few moments ago was on the floor, few feet away.

,,Is why don't you like here ?'' Begbick asked slowly, while Sindy stood by those two tall, chubby men, who were completely ignoring her, as she was small, just as Begbick.

,,This _hellhole !_ '' man yelled, when Begbick turned to him slowly, he still dangerously holding the knife.

,,I believe I heard the word _hellhole_ , did you happened to say ' _hellhole_ ' ?!'' she crossed her hands on her chest bravely, yelling back, and trying to look like she rather misheard.

,,Yeah I said it me, Jimmy MacIntyre !'' man approved, never stopping yelling, and now pointing the tip of his knife slowly at widow.

Sindy swiftly moved few steps around to see better at the two of them, just as Fatty and Moses slowly made their way each on each side from Jimmy when fellow start explaining.

,,Seven winters cutting down the trees like a thing !'' he started dangerously approaching Begbick, and it looked like she didn't cared, he was holding that knife. ,,And the river frozen every day !'' he suddenly grabbed at Leo's hand, and tugged her harshly towards him, clutching her back to his chest, and holding the knife closer and closer to her neck.

At the moment he did that, Sindy completely froze in fright. Yes. She was afraid. She was afraid of Leo. She seemed to be something far more, than just her new bedmate. She was _someone_. And Sindy felt suddenly that strange feeling of care and fear about her. Her heart shrink, and her blood icy cold- frozen in her veins, just at the sight of fear in blonde's eyes, which desperately looked at her.

Sindy couldn't move, couldn't breathe, as she held her breath unawares, couldn't think properly. The only thing she focused on was fear, and its cause. Leocadia in front of her, frightened, with knife few inches from her beautiful neck, Sindy so cherished several moments ago.

Moses and Fatty slowly approached to each side of Jimmy, in effort to pacify him, while he was still explaining fervently, knife shinning in his hand, and his grip on Leo's hand only tightening ,,I put up with all the garbage, all I give is my reward. But I really hate this place, 'cause nothing here is _wrong_.''

At that moment he pushed frightened Leo off his chest, she landed straight on Moses large stomach, he carefully catching her in his arms, as she slightly trembled form fear. Fatty rushing to them, while everyone who was near him grabbed a nearest chair, to protect oneself.

Sindy breathed out, nearly collapsing on bar chair, swallowing and looking at Leo, who shook off her shock and fright. But blonde looked at her, and there was some really strange kind of electricity from that eye contact, they both felt it.

Sindy was afraid of her. And Leo knew it.

,,Jimmy baby, be a good boy put the knife away !'' Jenny smiled from above, lying at the top of piano, slowly crawling down, as the others were still keeping Jimmy in the middle of the saloon.

,,Fellas hold me back !'' he swished with knife into empty air, everybody twitched including girls, who scooted closer, though Leo was still protected by Fatty and Moses' chests. They refused to let her come closer to him again.

,,Seven winters cutting timber, seven years a freezing weather. I put up with all the garbage, and I've got a **nothing** for it !'' man yelled enraged.

,,You have quiet !'' Begbick yelled back, finally recuperated from her fear. Fatty and Moses joining her collectively, while Jimmy mockingly parroted.

 _,,Quiet !''_

,,Friendship !''

 _,,Friendship !''_

,,Whiskey !''

 _,,Whiskey !''_

,,Women !''

 _,,Women !''_

They circled him, trying to suppress him, to finally throw away the knife, to pacify him, to not let him harm anybody, including his own friends.

,,You have loafing !'' Begbick answered the same way as he did, in shouts, as he wanted to jump at her again, but his fellows suddenly caught him, and held his both arms tightly, his knife fell from his grip, and Sindy swiftly leaned down for it.

 _,,Loafing !''_ mocked Jimmy again.

,,Smoking !''

 _,,Smoking !''_

,,Fishing !''

 _,,Fishing !''_

,,Swimming !''

 _,,Swimming !''_ Jimmy laughed hysterically, trying to wrench from his friends' grip, while Sindy already gave the knife carefully to one of chubby fellas, who were so protecting her _gem._

The whole saloon was full of loud roars and screams of enraged man, and many others, who were trying to calm him down. Fatty already hid the knife, and with Moses they finally left Leocadia, just to walk to Jimmy, to lead him out of saloon.

Leo looked at still frightened Sindy, as Leo uttered ,,Those are those _'Jimmys from Alaska'_ …''

But when Fatty and Moses were about to lead Jimmy out, he leaned to Begbick and breathed calmer than before ,,Nothing in your whole- _damn_ Mahagonny will ever make people happy.''

Begbick frowned in confusion, and as he was reading her mind, he answered her unspoken question with mock in his voice ,,Because there's _too much peace_ , _too much contentment_ , and there is _too much_ … _a man can depend upon_ …''

It made Begbick stiff in face, as she strayed her eyes to Sindy, who stood few feet beside her, and gave to young girl that same inquiring look, as Sindy only shrugged, because she said that.

Leading fellow outside, when Moses opened the door, suddenly a loud whiz spread across the room, and door slammed by its own due the strong wind outside. They could see the big sign of "Mahagonny" flying through the air across the street, and everybody get scared.

Then suddenly that little add below sign of Mahagonny…"666"…landed just at the front window of whiskey saloon. All girls yelled.

Begbick only whimpered ,,Evil sign…''

,,No-a typhoon !'' Jimmy announced, and all women screeched way more.

Enormous panic spread across the taproom. Everyone forgot about Jimmy's recent rage, even he himself.

They could hear the wind howling through the wooden walls, as it was strong. They could feel that cool breeze, as it touched everyone's skin.

,,Quick, we must go away from here !'' Fatty with Moses announced, and everyone ran with loud screams to their rooms, to pick up their suitcases.

Leo looked at Sindy, and without single hesitation, they both ran upstairs, into Begbick's room.

Leocadia took her suitcase from the wardrobe behind dressing folding screen, pulling as much dressed into it as she could, while Sindy grabbed her suitcase from the floor. Leo was pretty quick, as she already stood by her vanity, opening drawer, and pulling every piece of her jewelry and money into the suitcase too.

She narrowed, looking how Sindy was by doors, on her way out of the room, she quickly stopped her, holding her hand gently, forcing Sindy to face her.

Swallowing, not exactly knowing, if she dare to ask, but-

,,You were afraid of me…weren't you ?''

Sindy bit her lip, before she unwillingly nodded ,,I'm soft hearted, and I couldn't bear the sight of you, being threatened by that lumberjack. I-I felt like my heart stopped-if he'd harmed you…not you..not after-…-I-hhh….-we had such a great time.''

,,Well…..'' widow swallowed one more to clear her throat from the formed lump of emotion, nodding, still holding girl's hand gently. She closed her eyes and only then breathed ,,I have to admit, I felt wonderful with you…and that I will regret it was so short time. You convinced me, that new things could be beautiful from usual stereotype, if not better….I thank you…Sindy.''

,,I thank you…for thinking that. For saying that. For liking it…I hope I'll find someone alike you,'' Sindy smiled, before leaning to blonde, and eagerly kissing her.

Leo whimpered to girl's mouth in response, as she felt beautiful, but withal terrible, because she knew, it' last time she's kissing her.

It was strange. Why does she _feel._ She's not supposed to _feel._

Sindy smiled at blonde after breaking the kiss, breathing out ,,You weren't just any uplift for me…you were _more, Leo_.''

And with that girl slipped from her grip, and rushed out of room.

Begbick felt sudden panic within her. That lump in her throat grew bigger, not allowing her to catch breath. Tears swam to her eyes as she felt that sudden urge to grab the girl back. To rush to her, and kiss her, even in front of everybody. Listening to her heart ache, she clutched her suitcase in her hand and ran hurriedly out of her quarter, slamming doors, and running behind corner, spotting Sindy almost downstairs.

Begbick rushed right behind her, they both didn't hear the others, who were by bar, or by windows, they were yelling something, but like both didn't hear, Leocadia hurriedly chased Sindy, catching her almost by doors.

But when Sindy opened the door, it nearly knocked her to ground as it was strong, and she was so tiny. That wind couldn't carry away only really _big_ person.

Grappling desperately at the doorpost, to not be sucked outside by the strength of wind, Sindy fought her way back, feeling hand on her shoulder, and push. She'd been tugged inside the taproom, being caught in somebody's arms.

Only when she narrowed, and looked behind herself, as door slammed again, she spotted those chocolate orbs.

,,Are you alright ?'' Leo asked worriedly, cupping girl's cheeks with both her hands since she let her suitcase fall to ground, looking over girl thoroughly.

Sindy wasn't able to say a word, as she was scared, since the wind nearly carried her away, she only cried shaking her head. Her hand, not strong anymore, dropping her suitcase to floor next to Leo's, Sindy collapsed to blonde's set spread arms, crying.

,,You stay here,'' Begbick soothed, whispering, her hand in glove stroking Sindy's beautiful long locks. Clutching girl to her chest, embracing her tiny heaving , frightened form. ,,You stay right here…'' she felt how Sindy sobbed, nodding to her chest. Turning around, Begbick spotted how everyone was watching them in near _deadly_ quiet.

To distract their attention, she asked quickly, when she couldn't spot _the two_ ,,Where's Fatty and Moses ?!''

Jimmy tossed his head towards the window, and Leo gasped.

,,They rushed straight outside, only God knows, if they will come back, but they seemed to be fine with the hurricane. After all….what's happening outside right now, is just the first _splash_ -''

,,-You say it will be worse ?'' Sindy looked up, wiping tears from her eyes.

,,It's typhoon….and this is only vanguard in compare to what may come. We can be glad for the roof over our heads… _so far_ ,'' Jimmy stated seriously, hugging Jenny who clutched to his chest. When Sindy looked at his fellows, she spotted, that they all were frightened, so Jimmy was right.

,,What shall we do ?'' Sindy sniffed, trying to calm down, and Leo's caressing hand on her back was helping her to.

,,We have to wait….either it will go away or…it's our last night fellas,'' Jimmy announced with dreadful calmness of his voice.

Everybody looked at him in shock, and fear, as they realized, he was right. There was no way, how to get out, because the wind was too strong, only God knows, what happened to Fatty and Moses. And if they stayed-as they had no other choice-they shall only wait, until hurricane comes closer to the heart of city, and takes saloon with them. There was nothing left to do, then to play piano, drink last bottles of whiskey, talk to each other…and wait.

That was exactly what they were doing. Waiting for death.

* * *

They sat down in circle, on their suitcases. They already moved wardrobes from two rooms, to put it as protection to windows, to not let the wind-which grew stronger each hour-to break the glass, and rush inside the room. It was already enough, when it howled between the wooden walls, and made the entire taproom cold. Though boys from Alaska were used to such weather, all girls were trembling from cold.

They tried to heat the room with main heater, but it worked only low, so they rather used body contact to get warmer.

Leocadia was sitting on her suitcase, and already tugged down from the wall their city flag, and wrapped half herself and half Sindy who was sitting slightly lower, on her suitcase in front of her. To warm them together.

Leocadia was thinking about her all that time. It was really probably the first night, everything went aside, and her main thoughts aimed to Sindy.

She shouldn't feel, then why she did ? It was freaking her out, but she couldn't help but melt in response to Sindy's fear about her, when Jimmy was threatening her with that knife. And then of course couldn't help her own fear, when she saw, how Sindy nearly fell outside, as her really tiny form was nearly lifted into air. That fear in girl's eyes. That beating of her heart.

It was strange, but Sindy was right. She couldn't stand it. Not after they had such great time. Not after she forced her body, and her mind to feel.

And it was here again. She felt. Not when Moses or Fatty asked her after sex, if she loved them. But when this sassy girl, shook with her system, and caused the pleasure to flow within her _veins_. It was too much to understand for Leo.

She was forced to feel, and it was something more than just simple pleasure, and that was the strangest thing about it. And Begbick _loved_ the feeling. Not liked. _Loved._ But she didn't want to admit it to herself aloud.

Suddenly Jenny, who was sitting all the time as close to Jimmy as she could, started singing into that loud whizzing, her song, she probably knew for a long time.

 _,,Oh, moon of Alabama…we now, must say goodbye…''_

This reminded to Sindy lot of her past. As she thoroughly listened to Jenny, she came back in her mind, where she'd never wanted to return. Tears came up to her eyes, and she didn't want to let anybody know, she tried to sniff as quietly as was possible.

But Leocadia heard her, since girl was right in front of her.

Chewing her inner cheeks, she hesitated before she reached her hand to touch Sindy's back, but once she was touching her, Sindy shook her head, and whispered ,,I need a drink.''

Pulling from her dress pocket 25 bucks, and giving them to Begbick without even looking at her, since she already stood up, and moved herself to bar.

Leo parted her lips few times, before taking the money, as she spotted Sindy taking whole bottle of whiskey, opening it, and without even pouring a glass for herself, she drank straight from the bottle.

What a brave little child she was. Begbick grinned for herself briefly, hiding the money beneath her dress to her cleavage.

Feeling the soothing burning in her throat, Sindy closed her eyes at the bitter taste, and far more bitter memories. When she opened her eyes again, she could clearly see Begbick, how she was watching her all the time. Taking one more gulp of whiskey, before her eyes strayed to Jimmy, and Jenny who was desperately trying to scoot closer to him, and he willingly let her.

As Leo watched Sindy by bar, she saw, how she looked at Jimmy, and so Leo looked at him too, not really knowing why, but she did, wanting to come back with her eyes to Sindy, but she spotted Jimmy laughing silently.

His grin was getting wider, his eyes closed and his cheek way more chubby that way. And Leo wasn't alone, when she wondered, _why ?_

Jenny was also looking at him confused, and surprised, just as Sindy.

Leo looked to the floor, before uttering ,,What's so _funny_ ?''

Jimmy only grinned wider, nodding briefly ,,Look here…'' Taking over attention of all present in the saloon. But his words aimed just to Begbick ,,This is your world…''

Blonde watched him with curiosity and fear in her eyes, when wind howled throughout the room.

Jimmy shrugged ,,Peace and contentment…they _don't_ exist !''

Begbick rolled her eyes to ceiling and turned back to look at Sindy behind bar, who just took another gulp, but started listening closely.

 _And it's here again…what's wrong with him ?!_ Leo sighed in her mind, listening as well.

,,But of hurricanes we have _plenty_ and the world will very well succumb,'' Jimmy only grinned, before lifting his hand, to show on his fellas and himself. ,,And it's just the same way with _man_.''

Now Begbick turned to him fully, to find some explanation in what he just said. Jenny totally confused, and Jimmy's fellas started turning to him too. Sindy only leaned into bar, whiskey beside her, as she listened, if Jimmy might have the same opinion on mankind as she had.

 _,,He would destroy all you give him !''_

-And he did not disappointed her, drawing sly smile on her pretty young face.

,,It's quite accurate with hurricanes….you think a typhoon is frightening ? Just look at _man_ when he starts acting _funny-''_

,,-Shut up Jim !'' one of his friends yelled at him briskly.

,,What are you babbling about ?!'' another one joined, like he didn't know _exactly_ , what Jimmy was talking about.

,,Have a smoke and forget it !'' another guy, with quite deep voice nodded as well.

Leo was looking at Jim, not caring of his friends much, as she was trying to absorb all he just said.

,,It how man gets his kicks,'' Jimmy continued in explaining, not caring of his friends. ,,Whatever's good, will be _twisted_ soon, and what stands high, will fall in the dust !''

Leo only in disbelief, looked slowly at Sindy who was trying to suppress her grin behind the bar, nobody noticed another loud howl of wind, until it touched the back of their necks. That cold touch of death. But nobody cared at the moment, since Jimmy still continued.

,, _We don't need help from hurricanes…let world winds do what they can…for they may cause they share a pain…the most frightening force is man !''_

Leo swallowed, as she watched Sindy, and through her mind flashed a memory.

 _,,Surely it would cause an apocalypse…but that's exactly, what they need. To show their full force, and believe me. You would only earn from it…''-_ Leo remembered on Sindy's words.

Slowly turning her face to Jim, Leo silently let out, as she was still unsure ,,This is the hurricane. Fierce of the typhoon. But the worst of all is _man_ ?''

Jimmy shrugged, before leaning closer ,,Now look. You've put signs all around with instructions on them : This is forbidden and kindly don't do that. That's not the way _you_ promote _happiness_ …'' he leaned back with grin.

Begbick looked at Sindy again, how she was bend over the counter, looking straight at her, nodding briefly.

Leo was shocked.

,,Look fellas, it's a sign outside. It says, that tonight it's forbidden to sing any joy song ! But before the hurricane strikes, you have _**me**_ Jimmy MacIntyre, singing a joy song, so you can see that it's _not_ forbidden !'' Jimmy looked around, with that wide grin, encouraging others to show how they feel, just as he did.

But at that moment Jenny couldn't help it, but turn to him ,,Oh shut up Jim ! You talk too much. Come upstairs, and love me some,'' she winked at him, caressing his shoulders and throwing a leg over his knee teasingly, to get him in the mood.

Jimmy only grinned wider, and shook his head, caressing her calf ,,No. I've got more to say !''

Now everybody was looking at him, listening eagerly to what he shall say.

He looked over his audience, and with taking deep breath he started ,,If you're short of cash for a thing you want to buy ? Then go get the cash, just head into the street and find a rich man, hit him on the head and take all his cash ! _Just do it !_ ''

 _Well well, this one is braver than I thought, that's such an anarchy !_ Sindy smiled for herself, supporting her chin with her palms against the counter, listening further.

,,See a house where you'd like to live ? Then march in the house, and lie down in the bed, if the wife comes home, make her lie down with you, if the roof starts to leak, then pack your bag ! _Just do it !_ '' Jimmy laughed, nodding, watching how his fellas liked those ideas, and even Jenny now smiled at such liberty.

Sindy narrowed, and jumped up on the counter, turning to look at them all, and taking her bottle, lifting it in silent toast, she with smile added ,,When you start to imagine thoughts, you don't dare think ?''

Leo looked at her, just like everybody else, including Jimmy, who nodded as well and answered ,,Go ahead and think them ! Sacrifice your wealth and give up your home, go ahead ! Think those thoughts !''

Sindy nodded after she drank from bottle ,, _Just do it !_ ''

Jimmy looked from her to shocked looking Leocadia ,,For the interest of order ! For the good of the state ! For the future of mankind ! And for your own _personal satisfaction_ !''

He looked briefly at Sindy, winking ,, _Do it !_ ''

His fellas looking at him with smiles, and understanding, they seemed to agree with him completely.

Leo only looked from him to Sindy, who had thrown leg over leg on counter, and then it all settled in her mind. Not only that Sindy was right all that time, but she was brave enough to tell her first, and was clever enough to _know_ , how it works outside of Leo's bubble.

Blonde turned to Jimmy and asked slowly ,,So you mean it was wrong for me, to make things forbidden here ?''

Jimmy only nodded with the full of his body ,,Sure. Because when I feel like it, I just naturally ignore your signs and laws, and kick down your walls. Just like the hurricane does. You can have money out of it-'' he looked on his shirt pocket, pulling out pile of bucks, giving it to her, just like that ,,-have some.''

She willingly took them, turning to Sindy, and the very same grin finally appeared on her face too now. She watched young girl, and she was completely clear in her mind. Her eyes did not strayed from Sindy's, as she was hiding the money to her cleavage. Smiling.

,,So do whatever you enjoy…or typhoons will do it for you. For when hurricane starts to destroy, there's nothing that we can't do !''

Jimmy with fellas started to sing, and Leo didn't paid attention to them, but just to Sindy who lifted the bottle again, and drank, as Leo finally got it.

She stood up, covered her shoulders with the flag, and walked to Sindy letting boys sing, she only stepped between girl's legs, her palms on each side of Sindy's hips, she looked up in her eyes.

,,It took long enough, until you get it,'' Sindy giggled, putting each her palm on Begbick's shoulders, gently massaging them.

,,The only thing that's missing is some sign from God,'' Leo laughed throatily, shaking with her head, while taking the bottle and drinking one gulp, to calm down, as wind howled loud once again.

Suddenly door from saloon fell open, and two hefty fellas rushed in with newspapers, door slamming close behind them once again. Fatty and Moses. Alive, and obviously thrilled, waving with newspapers above their heads.

,,THEY'RE DEAD IN PENSACOLA !'' they stormed together.

,,The hurricane is not far from Mahagonny, but Pensacola is ruined, and everyone is dead !'' they shouted one over the other, trying to say the thing first, rushing to Begbick and showing to her newspapers.

She harshly took one piece, reading the headline, which said "Hurricane destroyed the entire city of Pensacola"

Giving it back, she couldn't believe her eyes and her fortune, when taking another piece and reading quickly another headline : "Nobody left alive. Hurricane took over thousands of lives"

Leo turned into saloon to see the others when she announced ,, _Pensacola_ is **dead**. The G-men have been gone _for good_ now ! They have fallen together with unjust ! _They bites the dust together now !''_

Sindy grinned, because she knew, that blonde was wanted, and even she had been on her way question from G-men. But she didn't tell anything, since she didn't know, if she might find the city itself.

Jimmy nodded standing up, and encouraging everybody, to join him ,,So I say what I said before. Now's the time to enjoy all the _forbidden games_ -''

Leo turned to Sindy who was all that time behind her back. She listened to Jim, and she only smiled up at girl, who leaned down, and without single hesitation kissed her, no matter it was in front of everybody, anyway they all knew already what they've been doing in Leo's room before.

Sure it shocked everybody slightly at that moment, because it was unusual, especially for Fatty and Moses, who were just two feet from them.

But Jimmy only grinned wider nodding, as that was exactly what he was talking about ,,-When the hurricane strikes, our games are done ! So SING ! Why don't we sing when they forbidden it ?''

Sindy broke the kiss, her hands caressing Leo's cheeks, when widow opened her chocolate eyes, to see how Sindy sparkled.

,,Sing along with us !'' Sindy narrowed, adjusting her now red painted lips with her index finger.

,,Sing along with us !'' Jimmy and his friends encouraged the entire saloon.

,,Sing along, a joyful song !'' Jimmy smiled, as Jenny stood up, and the rest of his friends too.

Sindy jumped off the counter, when Jimmy started.

 _,,In this world you must make your bed, and no one will show you the trick. So lie down and get kicked if you want to, as for_ _ **me**_ _I will rather stand and kick.''_

Sindy nodded, and with others bravely joining Jimmy's singing, while she walked to stairs, and start taking one after another with their sang words ,,In this world you must make your own bed, and no one will show you _the trick_. So lie down and get kicked if you want to, as for _me_ , I will stand up, and _kick_ !''

She saw, how everybody sang, and somebody even started dancing, when Leo only let the flag fall down around her body, she covered herself, while singing too, looking up at Sindy who was already upstairs, and Leo walked towards her ,,In this world you must make your own bed, and no one will show you _the trick_. So lie down and get kicked if you want to, as for me, I will stand up and kick !''


	5. I Feel Free

_A.N.: Dear dolls, I'm so glad you're happy from updates, but I have to admit this is probably the last one in some time, because I'm going to school on Monday, after twoo weeks of illness, and I'm afraid...and not prepared, so today I will spend by learning, and I will write probably only next weekend, so i wish you to enjoy this chapter, and be well, until I come back ! Also who is going to school as well, I wish you all good luck ! Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

When both girls walked into Leo's quarters, doors closed behind them and Leo dropped the flag which was around her until now, grabbing handful Sindy's waist and drawing her with girl's loud giggle to her, before silencing her effectively with passionate kiss.

Only after breaking their kiss, Sindy smiled, stroking Leo's cheeks, she breathed lustfully ,,Leo…my _lioness_.''

,,Nobody ever called me like that,'' Leo breathed, brushing her lips over Sindy's again, when girl ran her arms around her neck, to be even closer.

,,Now you're kidding,'' Sindy giggled, looking straight in those chocolate orbs.

,,No I'm not…I heard already many callings on my address…widow…whore…brothel mama…also Queen, but never _lioness_ ,'' Leo smiled as she uttered realizing.

,,Well Leo, I hope it's not offending your tininess,'' Sindy trailed her finger over Leo's shoulder up over her necklace on her neck, until she reached her jaw.

,,Not in the least, Sin,'' Leo chuckled, letting girl to kiss her this time, completely giving herself into the passion floating within her veins.

Sindy start spreading her kisses over Leo's neck again, or at least there, where wasn't the pearl necklace, leaving big marks of red lipstick on her milky skin. Brushing her soft lips over Leo's pulse point, making her moan and tip her head back for better access, Sindy could feel her blood boiling, her pulse raising, and her senses exploding with such pleasure.

,,I think we left our suitcases downstairs,'' Sindy suddenly muttered, to her skin, making her whimper at the brief, but ever so teasing feel.

,,Leave them there, and stay with me,'' Leo let out without single mark of hesitation, only after she said it, she realized what she said.

,,After you've seen the content of mine suitcase, you certainly understand, I cannot leave it there non-secured,'' Sindy giggled, not stopping at the hint of desperation in Leo's responses, when her lips still teasingly grazed over blonde's neck.

,,I understand,'' Leo nodded approving, but she wasn't able of anything else than that.

,,I will just quickly get in there for both our suitcases, and you-'' she traced track with her tongue from blonde's neck to her lips, causing her loud moan ,,-can fasten our process, so we shall not waste our time, and get off yourself your jewels…and clothes.'' She nuzzled her nose with Leo's, who swallowed thickly, and nodded very slowly, until she felt girl's body close to hers, before she disappeared and Leo even didn't know how.

But she really did not waste her time, and few moments she was off her jewelry, also her gloves, shoes, and dress, she was just rolling down her stockings, when she heard steps on the corridor, she quickly reached for the flag and wrapped herself in it, before doors opened.

,,Wau,'' Sindy let out, taking suitcases from floor, and walking in, kicking door closed. ,,I'm impressed…'' she giggled putting suitcases off her way, and looking over Leo, wrapped in the red-black flag.

,,Do you like it ?'' Leo bit her plump lip teasingly, slowly sitting on bed, and shifting the flag to expose her upper swells. ,,Do I look good like this ?''

,,Mainly on that bed,'' Sindy teased, rolling off her dress, and negligee.

Leo only dreamily looked at her, and she couldn't deny a question ,,You're not wearing underwear for purpose, or because you just don't like it, or why are you walking around…ehm stark-naked ?''

,,Easier, comfortable, I'm not afraid of anything,'' Sindy briefly answered making blonde clear, before she shifted herself on bed beside her. ,,Come here,'' Sindy encouraged her, with lifted hands, and Leo eagerly let the flag fall around her waist, crawling on her knees, and towards Sindy. ,,I have one pair of panties in that suitcase too, but I don't need it right now.''

,,I understand,'' Leo nodded, her eyes widening with desire for girl. It was still the one and first night, she had been with her, but she couldn't help but listen to her body, how it cried for her. Craved for her with every inch of her skin.

She absolutely didn't know, what that young girl did to her, but she didn't care, because she loved it and wanted more.

Hugging young girl around her waist again, she pressed another fierce kiss on her lips. Their tongues entwined together in passionate connection, forcing them both to moan lowly into each other's mouth.

Sindy broke the kiss to breathe, just as Leo, but when blonde wanted to kiss her again, young girl suddenly uttered ,,How much it will cost me now ? Or do you still count it as full night ?''

Leo swallowed, because other time she would want more money, but now she realized…if the hurricane may approach, and destroy them…it's the last time she practically doing anything, and she certainly didn't want girl to think she is such cheapskate.

,,I don't bother about your money right now, and I don't want to bother about them. I want to think of you, I want to spend tonight somehow beautiful, and I want to _feel_ -'' she said it ,,-I want to enjoy it, because it may be….our-''

,,-Our last night ?'' Sindy finished the sentence instead of her when Leocadia stuck on her words.

,,Yes,'' blonde nodded, looking in those hazel eyes, how they were full of everything, but fear.

,,And are you sure then, you want to spend it with _me_?'' Sindy smiled, stroking Leo's cheek, making her eyes flutter in response.

,,I'm sure,'' she nodded eagerly, finally encouraging Sindy enough to kiss her red lips.

Sindy captured Leo's lower plump red lip, and start sucking on it, licking away the lipstick, as much as she could, making Begbick moan loud, forcing her senses to erupt again, until she lost her breath and drew back, looking at her work, how blonde's lip was less red, but obviously pulsing, throbbing for more.

,,Then let it be the best night of your life,'' Sindy breathed huskily with desire, and crushing in another kiss, when blonde let out approving moan to her mouth.

Leo ran her both hands up Sindy's smooth back, gently curling her fingers around her shoulders, and glazing the curve up to her slender neck, so she could feel girl's locks.

When Sindy broke the kiss again, and start trailing kisses down Leo's neck, she smiled, when Leo spoke.

,,I want you to show me everything forbidden and beautiful…I want to feel it, I want to feel you…I want-''

,,-Me ? Is that…'' Sindy glanced up with soft smile of hers, when she was about to kiss one of blonde's rosy peaks.

,,Yes,'' Leo wildly nodded, moaning, as girl's tongue made her forget about her previous sentence.

Sindy decided otherwise, and she gently cupped Leo's both breasts, and captured both her wonderful nipples, to tease her, while she may spoke.

,,Ahhh,'' Leo whimpered, biting her bottom lip in effort to not scream.

,,Tell me now, my lioness…have you ever wanted somebody so eagerly ?''

Leo knew, she should not answer, but she couldn't help it, when girl's tweaked her nipples at once.

,,No…''

,,Have you ever felt so good like now ?''

,,Ohh-no…''

,,And finally…do you want it to last ?'' Sindy taunted, gripping only lightly but still so teasingly on both rosy buds, since she knew how exactly to tease.

,,I do…I do,'' Leo cried eagerly, nodding, her eyes closed, and her hands gripping at Sindy's shoulders, her own thighs trembled in response to Sin's teasing.

,,I can show you many beautiful things, I can walk you through ecstasy and back, and I can make it last longer than with any man you'd been with….just say the word,'' Sindy brushed her lips over Leo's, as blonde was losing her mind already, only by such light tweak on her both nipples.

,,Yes, please-please-'' Leo gulped down her desperation, leaning her head forward to kiss girl, and she willingly obeyed, cupping her breasts again, and trailing one hand lower. ,,Ohhh-'' blonde gasped loud, when she felt finger sliding between her soft folds, and back, and down again, and back.

,,I think I love your sweet slit…you're so tight, that men also have to have ecstasies with you, I tell you…..'' Sindy giggled, rubbing blonde's wet slit. ,,So wet, tell me….are you horny ?'' nibbling gently at her lower lip again.

,,Mhmm,'' Leo nodded, not able to say her response anyhow.

,,Alright, turn around,'' Sindy left her, looking at her, until she might open her eyes and look at her in confusion.

,,Wh-why ?''

,,You wanted me to show you…then trust me and turn around, sweet,'' she pressed a soft kiss on blonde's lips, before watching her deliriously turn around on her knees. Smiling, she scooted closer to her. ,,You know, love making…now it doesn't matter about gender…is not only about sex it's self…there's a lot _to feel_ ….please close your eyes,'' Sindy demanded softly, not checking if Leo did as she said, but her lips already touched Leo's back, and she could see, how she lolled her head back, sighing. ,,That's right….''

Sindy smiled even more, and start spreading kisses over Leo's back, leaving mark after each one, listening to her wonderful sounds she made. Kissing everywhere on blonde's back, before trailing her kisses to her left hip, under Leo's arm, and upward, lining her side, up until her lips touched the swell of her left breast, and trailed back. Her lips brushing its way up her left wing bone until she reached her shoulder, and gently nibbled, making blonde shiver entirely.

,,Goodness, Sindy,'' Leo moaned, lolling her head far backwards, to make better access for Sin, letting her kiss along her neckline, until her lips reach her jaw, then cheek, and at the end kissed her lips. But that time Leo's head already rested on Sindy's shoulder.

There were visible goosebumps all over Leo's body, and it made Sindy only smiled wider, when she reached to Leo's front with her right hand, softly pressing her fingertips to the middle of her front, watching every single Leo's reaction. Patiently taking her time, as all the time, she slowly trailed her fingertips up, teasing blonde's skin, making her tremble again, stronger this time, and moan louder.

Brushing between her swells up, and to Leo's throat, before pressing the flat of her palm against her skin, ever so lightly, and stroking to the side of her chest, to gently hold her, while bobbing her head again to the side of her neck, and gently biting, making blonde gasp.

,,Oh, God, Sindy ! Ohhh-Sindy…owwwmmm-'' trying to bite her lip to stifle the rest of her response, when Sindy nibbled at her flesh, she felt the heat surge between her thighs achingly stronger. Her core was burning for release, but Sindy was teasing her so good, she didn't want to put it all away so urgently.

,,I know…I know, you want it, do you ?'' Sindy smiled, muttering against her neck, and lowering her fingers again, her other hand gently held Leo's side, as she moved closer, and pressed her front to blonde's back.

,,Ye…yes…yesss,'' Leo nodded breathlessly, her hands slightly lifted before they buried into sheets again, when Sindy tickled her skin down, and with her other hand stroked up, cupping blonde's left breast ever so gently. Her fingers copying the curve of her left breast, teasingly circling it, while her other palm rested against Leo's flat stomach. Leo sighed, until Sin's fingers reached her nipple once again, and she only gently circled the bud, pressing another soft kiss on Leo's pulse point. And then her palm slid lower, to her lower stomach, across her wonderfully trimmed hair, and down to her wet slit again.

,,Oh-please-ohhh,'' Leo let out, whispering eagerly, when two fingers invaded her lightly, before Sindy pulled them out again. And once more in, just her fingertips, and teasingly out. She started at light, very teasing pace, until Leo started clutching her thighs together, panting, her eyes closed, and her lips fell apart witch each moan, as Sindy kept circling Leo's nipple with her index finger, kissing her nape, and invading her sweet heat with her fingertips.

Leo arched her back against Sindy, and her thighs closed completely around girl's hand, because she knew, she cannot take anymore, and came around Sindy's fingers with silent squeak.

Sindy smiled to blonde's neck, nodding ,,That's right…''

Leo tried to catch her breath slightly, reaching with trembling fingers to Sindy's hand between her thighs, to force her pull out, swallowing ,,That was…re-really great.'' Smiling slowly, turning her face with flushed cheeks to Sindy. ,,Alright….come here,'' Leo already wanted to eagerly repay the pleasure, but Sindy stopped her, shaking with her head.

,,No, no….lie down, I'm not finished with you…yet,'' Sindy smiled, whispering against blonde's cheek, and by gentle grip on her still sensitive pussy, she made Begbick turn around again, and descend into pillows.

,,But I wanted to-''

,,-You wanted me to show you…then let me,'' Sindy breathed against blonde's skin, as she already started kissing her chest with soft red wet smack all over, while her hand, still between blonde's thighs, rubbed her wet slit again.

,,Oh-God…oh my….ohhh-Sindy,'' Leo moaned out of control, when Sindy licked her way down, but she lifted herself right away, and straddled one of blonde's legs. Leo gave her confused look. Confused enough, to let Sindy giggle.

,,Bend your knees,'' girl softly encouraged, by glazing both blonde's sides up to her beautiful breasts.

Nodding, still confused, but she bend her knees as asked, scooting them up, until Sindy slid exactly between her thighs, and only then Leo understood, gasping, as Sindy _settled_ herself right there with her own pussy.

Sindy leaned down, and breathed with smile to Leo's lips ,,Don't hold your breath…'' when she first bucked her hips upward, and rubbed their laps together. Leo nearly arched, gasping, as Sindy really settled between her thighs, and her clit rubbed Leo's.

It was new. It was soft. It was gentle. And it was sensational.

In few moments, when she start kissing Sindy, determined to not let her narrow up, insuring herself by circling her waist, and holding girl's back, to clutch only closer, which made Sindy grin even more. The pleasure grew intense, and their heat devoured them both. Leo's clit throbbed, forcing her hips up, to meet Sindy's , and to Leo's surprise girl squealed trembling, and her head fell on Leo's shoulder, but when she bucked her hips down, and rubbed blonde's clit again, Leo couldn't help it, and moaned aloud with her climax.

Both breathing heavily, Sindy gulped, recovering from her orgasm, and started kissing where her lips were pressed. Her lips kissing upward on the curve of blonde's shoulder, her neckline, her jaw, until she found her plump, juicy lips in another passionate kiss, completely stealing her breath away.

,,See…not only men can do… _this_ -'' Sindy rocked her hips down once more, making Begbick whimper, as her sex was sensitive.

Suddenly they both heard audible knock on door, their head immediately turning to them.

,,Yes ?'' Leo asked, trying to steady her voice.

 _,,Leo-''_ Moses's deep voice sounded quite desperate, withal very low _,,-since this is very crucial state we are in….and…the hurricane probably approaches Mahagonny….I…I was thinking, and…it could be our last night…I wondered if you don't want to spend it with me ?''_

Leo looked slowly at Sindy, who was steadying her breath, but eyes pinned on her, and such glow of compassion and understanding glistened in them. Blonde looked back to door and shook her head.

,,I'm so sorry, but I gave myself to somebody already. Sindy has me for whole night, but you can go ask one of girls…''

 _,,I…alright….alright,''_ and with that he walked lowly away.

,,You didn't have to put him down for me, if you want to be with him, then go,'' Sindy smiled, understanding, nodding her approval, but when Leo hugged her, and clutched her closer, caressing her back, she smiled.

,,I don't want to be with him….but with you…'' blonde smiled, biting her lip and admiring Sindy's happy face.

Sindy grinned, leaning down and kissing blonde eagerly, before resting her forehead against hers.

,, _I want more…please,_ '' Leo suddenly breathed thirstily into Sindy's mouth, and girl only smiled, approving with another kiss.

* * *

They lied together, in embrace, finally covered with sheets, and mostly with the flag. Sweat on their bodies already dried minutes ago, and their breathing now light and peaceful, just as their expressions. But neither one of them was asleep, or tired.

Leocadia had wrapped hands around Sindy, and Sindy was nuzzling to her slim form, smiling happily, just as Leo was.

The wind outside was still howling, and when they looked outside, trees were moving. It was half dim out there, so they didn't practically know, if it's still night, or already other day, but hurricane was certainly still there, ready to strike anytime. Nearing.

,,Sindy ?'' Leo suddenly uttered, trailing her fingers up girl's back, until she reached her long honey locks.

,,Hmm ?'' she asked nuzzling more to blonde's warm and soft embrace.

,,….were you…in your whole life…in love ?'' words were leaving her mouth hardly, but she said them, and she didn't regret any of them.

Sindy slowly looked up, still smiling.

,,Why do you ask ?''

,,Because….because I think I was only once….and then…''

,,Well I was…''

,,Was it man ?'' Leo continued in asking, looking in Sindy's beautiful hazel eyes, never stopping caressing her.

,,No,'' Sindy smiled. ,,No it wasn't man. And I have my reasons for that.''

Leo nodded, she won't ask of the reasons.

,,And you ? Your husband had to be really kind,'' Sindy smiled, supporting her chin by her palm, to not let it dig in Leo's soft skin, she certainly didn't deserved to be hurt like that.

,,He was,'' Leo nodded, remembering. ,,Actually, I never talked about him with anybody…''

,,Why ?''

,,With my lovers, there was no reason. I'm just keeping the name, and letting everybody call me widow, to somehow cover my low life-''

,,-How long are you a widow ?'' Sindy shifted herself better, still feeling those sweet caresses of Leo's hand.

,,For nineteen years now,'' Leo admitted loud not only for Sindy, but for herself too.

,,That's long time, but if you really loved him, them nineteen years are nothing,'' Sindy smiled briefly.

,,I never felt like a widow. After my husband died on serious disease…money went. With no money, there's no life. So I was fighting to at least survive. To stay alive, making business out of myself, and afterwards of my girls, but all the time I still look like a whore, then like a proper widow, and I feel terribly about that….surely you understand like as a woman,'' Begbick breathed in hope.

,,I do…well, I can help you with that…I have money, and I could change your look, so you could feel like widow…if you want,'' Sindy slowly offered her helping hand in such case.

,,I'd love to…'' Leo smiled nodding. ,,If it's not too bold from me, where did you get so much money ?''

Sindy giggled, her head falling to one side, before she lifted it up again ,,I was afraid you won't ask again.''

,,Well ?''

,,I did not rob a bank, neither a person. It's patrimony. Let me just tell you my father was a very wealthy man, but he hated me for what I was –lesbian- but when he was shot in front of my eyes, because of some stupid stake with his friend, he said to me, he would never want to give the money as my dowry, so he was actually glad I haven't got married. And after notary announced me, due the lack of any other siblings, and unknown mother, everything is _mine_ ….I took all of the money, and started living life finally on my own,'' Sindy ended her talk of her history.

,,That's…wau…and what about the girl you loved ?''

,,I was in love for three years…no less…no more. She was also ill, and she died two years ago on cancer…I was grieving a lot, until I said to myself, there is life in front of me, after all I'm…hold old would you guess I am ?'' Sindy suddenly interrupted her story, and grinned, looking in Leo's chocolate orbs.

Blonde shrugged smiling ,,Twenty maybe ? But you has to be older, after what you said…''

,,I am twenty five….it's my golden year. Golden year is when you have golden birthday. And golden birthday you have, when your age is the same number as the day you've been born…I was born 25th of July. So it's my lucky number,'' Sindy grinned happily, Leo could say almost proudly. No. Definitely proudly.¨

,,I can see, for example those two hundred 'n fifty bucks ?'' Leo chuckled.

,,Exactly,'' Sindy nodded. ,,Guilty…''

,,My sweet, when I was twenty five, I was already widow, and believe me, it's horribly sad. I remember crying day and night-''

,,-Me too. That's what I was talking about…I said to myself after two years, I was grieving above girl, who would want me to enjoy life, not to drown myself in tears, and so…I came to Mahagonny.''

Leo smiled, biting her lip as she was fighting with herself to not ask the question, which was eating her inside for already twenty minutes.

,,How many girls you have been with ?'' she let it out suddenly, immediately scolding herself in her mind, because she may regret that, and she actually wasn't sure, why she wanted to know that, but she _craved_ to know.

,,Not much…maybe six, five ?'' Sindy giggled amused of Leo's relieving exhale.

,,I thought you might say _twenty five_ ,'' Leo chuckled, winking.

,,No,'' Sin shook her head laughingly again, and letting her head rest against Leo's chest again.

,,Do you believe on love at first sight ?'' blonde asked slowly, waiting for Sindy, if she may aswer, or laugh.

,,I believe on love at _first sex_ ,'' Sindy surprised her with her answer, slowly looking up at blonde, and pinning her hazel eyes in that ocean of chocolate for a while.

,,Then I think…I…I think I'm in love then,'' Leo finally let out her _feelings_ after entire evening, night, maybe whole life.

Sindy smiled, scooting up, to better reach blonde's lips in sweet kiss, before she whispered ,,Then we're two…''

,,No, I'm talking right now seriously….seriously as never. I…I don't know…I feel too sentimental in this part of year, and with you I feel like I could tell you everything, and you would not mock me like every other girl. I feel, I'm safe with you…I'm not thinking of money in long time, and I just feel so good. I never feel. I forbid myself to feel, after my husband died. And now I feel, and I don't know why. But I want to feel, as much as I can, because….it's wonderful to be _alive_ again… _with you_ ,'' Leo breathed harshly everything she kept silent locked in her mind, lump formed in her throat the instant she finished, and tears filled her eyes, but she didn't care.

Sindy smiled even wider, biting her lip, she lifted her hand to blonde's cheek, to caress her, brushing away her tears.

,,I know it's probably too soon, and I don't know much about, or you don't know much about me…and this may be the last time we can know each other, before the typhoon may kick it away at once, but-''

,,-Shhh,'' Sindy pressed her finger on Leo's rapidly moving lips. ,,I understand, what do you feel…and let me tell you, after those two years, I feel the same as you…I finally feel like I can love again, and if you want to tell me things about you, then speak, I will listen…I'm here for you…tonight…and if we will survive… _then I will stay_.''

,,May I love you for tonight ?'' Leo whispered, her voice full of tears, just as her eyes. ,,Not only physically, but…. _love you_ ?''

Sindy knew, because she felt it, and heard it, how difficult was for Leocadia, to say these words aloud, to a person. And that she probably never said with proper meaning, until now.

,,I love you,'' Sindy breathed against her parted lips, smiling lightly, and letting her words have meaning as well.

Begbick eagerly nodded with closed eyes ,,I love you.'' Kissing her lovingly this time, and Sindy kissed Leo lovingly back.

* * *

As Sindy was hugging Leo close, when the wind howled interrupting them for a moment, when it ceased, girl looked back in the chocolate eyes and asked slowly, carefully.

,,You said…' _this part of year'_ ….what makes this part of year for you too sentimental ?''

Leo took a deep breath nodding ,,The fact my husband died didn't strike me, like other event of my life. After we got married, one year after wedding, I was expecting child…but I lost it. Nevertheless we tried again, and I became pregnant again. It was meant to be a girl…I was in fifth month…and I miscarried again…she was so tiny…''

Blonde broke at that moment with tears, sobbing, as she couldn't held it. Sindy understood, holding her own tears back, when she sat up and lifted Leo, to clutch her to her chest.

 _,,It was in the fall, so this part of year always scares me, and I'm most sensitive at…I try to lock myself in my room, and don't let anyone to know…''_ Leo whispered breathlessly, muttering words, which muffled in Sindy's skin, but she heard.

 _,,I didn't want to have baby before…but once you are not allowed to have something…you're dying to have it…pathetic isn't it ?''_ Leo cried heavier against the soft chest.

,,No, no –I understand to you….'' Sindy nodded, trying to not sound low, as her own tears start escaping her eyes.

,,Well after second try, we wanted to try again, but something…something within me probably broke…doctors couldn't name it…but they were sure as hell…there are no more chances for me….I also stopped having _the cycle…_ and when we tried again…nothing happened…that's probably my curse,'' Leo nodded, smearing her make-up into Sin's chest, but girl didn't bother, only about the words Leo was saying.

Sindy couldn't say a single word, to sooth blonde, she only hugged her tighter letting her cry more, stroking her back to sooth her at least like that. But then she realized…

 _Woman can be broken completely only once….when she's taken over her child…especially from mother nature…_

,,Let it out…I'm here for you…I'm here,'' Sindy sniffed, soothing Leo, who cried onto her chest, and clutched at her back.

Only after many minutes of hard crying, they both calmed down slightly, they already fell on bed again, but still hugged each other tightly.

,,Since then,'' Leo uttered, lifting her head, to see in Sindy's eyes ,,I'm not allowing to men, to cum within me…it's not grossing me out, no…I just…I need to spoil their orgasm before it happens, at least slightly, to let them know, I suffer ten thousand times worse with the thought, I cannot have children…''

,,That's devilish I tell you,'' Sindy giggled, finally breaking the long running river, and making Leo laugh slightly.

,,I never told to anyone…'' blonde admitted silently, but smiling.

,,And do you feel better ?'' Sindy asked, sweeping away the shiny blond curl of Leo's face.

,,Much…I feel _free_ ,'' Leo closed her eyes, and snuggled with Sindy, who hugged her back, kissing her forehead. ,,And I trust you….'' Leo added, nuzzling her forehead with Sindy's.

At that moment Sindy felt guilty, not telling exact truth about her past. But she promised she'd never tell anyone the reality, and for Begbick was now too sentimental moment anyway, so better she doesn't know.

At that moment wind howled that much it slammed open the window, and coldness whizzed across the room and around them.

They both quickly jumped up, not caring they were naked, they rushed to window, closing it, but the wind was too strong, and when it slammed the window open again and lifted curtains, Leo looked behind Sindy.

,,Come, help me,'' she walked to her wardrobe, stepping to it from one side, and pushing it forward. Sindy not hesitating, stepped to Leo, and start pushing with her at the heavy wooden barrier, and they pushed it until it reached window level. Sindy rushed to close the window, and then helped Leo to push the wardrobe, to cover it. Effectively barricading themselves, in now dark room, Leo opened the very same wardrobe, pulling out two candles, and with Sindy's help they lit them, and put them on each nightstand, to have some light in the room.

Now they were completely cut from the outside world, not knowing if it was still night or day…or already another night, because they started talking, cuddled beneath sheets due their coldness, desperately clutching to each other, warming themselves.

Each moment more, they felt more and more falling for the other.

They talked about Leo's entire life. About those nineteen years, and how she met Fatty and Moses. Also how she slept with both for all those years. How she enjoyed life, and sex on full, but she never _felt_ so much as now here with Sindy. How she always underestimated lesbians and forbidden things. How she ran her business, and Mahagonny entirely.

They talked of their fears, and their happiness in life, and if they may survive, what would they want to do with their life so far.

They talked about Sindy, and about the other woman, she loved before, and about her travel to Mahagonny.

,,So…will you help me, if we'll survive ? If the typhoon won't ruin us ? Will help me, make this a better city ?'' Leo asked hopefully, after so many hours, she already thought like she knew Sindy for whole life.

,,You can bet I will…my lioness…'' Sindy grinned, nuzzling her nose with Leo's, making her smile widely too, before they kissed lovingly.


	6. Hurricane Made A Detour Around Mahagonny

_A.N.: Hello hello hello dear dolls ! I'M BAAACK_

 _Also sorry. I already published this chapter some time ago, but I decided for slightest changes at the end of it, to better continue in following chapter, so here we go again ! Now without any mistakes ;-)_

 _ANNOUNCEMENT in communication underline, for those who knows me, and who are interested ;-)_

 _I miss you reviewers...since I delayed with writing I somehow lost people who reviewed or is it just my paranoid thinking ? I can see plenty of readers, and I'm really happy, but I'm sad, because of the lack of communication with you - and you know how I love to communicate with you- don't pretend you don't ! :D_

 _Anyway I wish you great weekend, and be happy happy, because our world has so many of sad faces it should be illegal :D ;-) enjoy the chapter too and tell me how was it ! With so much love and sweet kisses your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

There was a peaceful silent spreading across the room, as both girls were soundly sleeping in each other's embrace, after the dreadful events of typhoon outside.

They didn't know, when they fell asleep, and when there was this silent outside, but they were warm and cozy, cuddling together in their sweet sleep. Until…

Loud and heavy knocking on the door of Leo's quarters.

Leo twitched, being torn from her beautiful dream, her eyes hardly blinked open, to find darkness and nothing but darkness, she tried to see at least something, when she realized what caused her wakening.

Another knock on her door, and only then, without even lifting her head she spoke lowly, sleepily ,,What is it ?''

Suddenly she felt that warm soft body in her arms, shifting closer due the lack of contact, Leocadia smiled for herself, smiling as she heard Sindy exhale softly against her chest, it tickled her ever so lightly.

 _,,Leo, I am so sorry for interrupting, but we've got great news ! Hurricane just passed Mahagonny, and it's entirely gone ! The city suffers on couple of destructions, though we need to talk with you and Moses alone, but main is we survived !''_ Fatty spoke with audible joy in his message.

Leo smiled, as she found in the darkness Sindy's features, her hazel eyes opened shinning, and her smile wide.

,,That's wonderful ! Y-you know, I'll meet you in taproom in fifteen minutes !'' Leo answered joyfully now too, hearing Fatty's approval, and then ceasing steps.

Sindy leaned closer to blonde's neck, and brushed her lips over her soft skin, pressing one gentle kiss on Leo's pulse point, before slowly narrowing.

,,How long we've been sleeping ?'' Sindy yawned through her question rubbing her eyes, when Leo sat up too now, scooting off bed, and reaching to her wardrobe for some fresh nightie.

Quickly throwing it on, she shrugged ,,I don't know…'' Sindy, reached now for her negligee too, when Leo asked dully into darkness ,,Will you help me with the wardrobe ?''

Sindy smiled, and walked carefully to where she heard blonde speaking, before they both found the side of wardrobe, and pushed at it together, to let inside the room some daylight. At the moment wardrobe was on its place as before the hurricane, both girls moved to the window, now finally seeing everything.

Leo opened the window, and the fresh air hit her face just as Sindy's in the most exquisite way.

It was wonderful.

Sun was high, shinning, there was no hint of wind, and even birds were singing. Though when girls looked out of the window completely, they could see, plenty of trees down on the ground, just as street lamps, and city signs with "You shall not…"

,,This was a God's sign…and yours too ! And I promise I will follow,'' Leo looked at Sindy, who grinned at her, still slightly sleepy, but her smile was pleasantly warm.

,,I will help you put this city together,'' young girl winkedat her.

Leo bit her lip, watching young girl, and she scooted to her slowly, taking her hand, forcing her to look in her chocolate eyes, when she exhaled ,,Are you sure, you want to put your money into this city ? I mean…it will be a lot of expenses, and I just don't want you to feel, like I'm draggling money out of you, because I don't want !'' Begbick finally let out what she had on mind all that time, since Sindy offered her help.

Sindy smiled, her thumb caressing the back of blonde's palm, she tugged her closer and hugged her around her slim waist ,,But I want. I told you, I'm staying, I came in here because I wanted my future here, and one hurricane won't stop me or banish me away…especially, when I found in you so precious part of me.''

,,I-I wanted to say, all we've been through in last several hours…everything what I said, I mean it. And I don't regret a single word I said to you, because I trust you. I never trusted so fully to anybody and I just….I…'' Leo stuck on words, she wasn't used to over nineteen years.

Sindy smiled understandingly, nodding, her eyes sparkled with emotion, and soft giggle leaving her mouth as she noticed the slight struggle of blonde's unspoken words. Young girl leaned closer, hugging Leo's waist more, to have her closer, feeling her hands on her own back to her delight, when she nuzzled her nose with blonde's ,,I love you too. And I also mean everything what I said to you in last past hours. And I'm staying if you're afraid of that. I'm staying as long as you will want me to stay-''

,,-Stay,'' Leo nodded, letting out faster then she could think it through.

,,I'll stay-''

,,-With me ?'' blonde continued in ensuring herself. She felt after last night or two so vulnerable, only with Sindy she felt strong and sure, and she wanted her feels to last. Her happiness in girl's arms to last as long as was possible.

,,Yes with _you_ ,'' Sindy smiled, before softly kissing blonde's plump lips, being rewarded by low moan stifled in girl's mouth. ,,Aren't you supposed to meet your business partners in taproom in few minutes ?'' Sindy giggled against blonde's lips, when Leo started deepening their kiss.

,,Right,'' blonde breathed thickly, unwillingly narrowing, and looking in Sindy's beautiful hazel eyes. Her hand lifting up, stroking girl's cheek, when her eyes descended on her body. ,,But since you're gonna help us, you should go with me, and for that you need to get dressed darling.''

,,Hmm-right,'' Sindy nodded, letting go of blonde's waist, and slowly walking to her black dress somewhere by vanity, slowly putting it on.

Leo, walked to her wardrobe again, pulling out another dress, this time purple dark, with another black lace around her shoulders, and the lower hem of the dress. She put it on as well, before walking to her vanity, and taking on her gloves and jewels, she didn't have to look at her reflection during putting on every single ring, or bracelet, her eyes wandered back to Sindy, as she leaned to her suitcase, pulled out few more bucks, putting them in her dress pocket, and locking suitcase again.

,,Do you have any other dress, or just this one ?'' Leo smiled, when Sindy spotted her gaze at her.

,,Well, this is not the only suitcase I have. From where I traveled, I have few more suitcases, with dresses….and the rest of my patrimony….on safe place.'' Girl winked, before pulling form her other dress pocket a clip, brushing her fingers through her honey locks and pinning them in clip in a bob up on her head, checking her reflection in mirror with sly smile.

Leo's lips parted in soft shock ,,W-wait, are you telling me, that-that _this_ is not everything you inherited ?'' her finger pointing at the suitcase beside young girl's feet.

,,N-mm…'' young girl only cutely shook her head, watching how blonde was puzzled.

,,Girl, your father had to be wealthy as hell,'' Leo giggled at the thought, just as Sindy.

After both girls were fully dressed, and Leo adjusted her make-up, only then they finally left Begbick's quarters, and walked straight downstairs into taproom, where were waiting Fatty with Moses.

,,Let's go somewhere, where we'd have some privacy,'' black tall man said with his deep, but ever so smooth voice, and Leocadia nodded, when Fatty and Moses aimed to a little saloon beneath all quarters.

Leo smiled at Sindy, grabbing her free hand, as she held in the other one her suitcase, and walked with her towards her companions.

,,What is _she_ doing here ?'' Fatty asked, and Moses looked at the young girl with slight despite as his man fellow.

,,Her name is Sindy, and she wants to help us,'' Leo skipped following flow of questions, when she sat with girl to small rounded table, and girl put her suitcase on the desk.

,,How she wants to help us, when our city is nearly ruined. Maybe the hurricane made a detour around Mahagonny, but that doesn't mean, the harsh wind we experienced two days ago didn't destroyed some parts of the city…'' Moses uttered, sitting opposite ladies, just as Fatty, chairs audibly cracked under their weight.

,,The only positive thing is Pensacola is dead, and Atsena as well, we can thank to God we survived,'' Fatty added to his dear friend, both now looking at Leocadia, who frowned and crossed her hands on her chest.

,,Which parts of the city are destroyed _specifically_?'' Leo asked slowly, as boys had obviously enough of time to explore the aftermaths of the hurricane.

Fatty and Moses shared a desperate look, both swallowing to have courage to tell.

,,The grand major of the city _completely_ …only few buildings are standing, including this very hotel-bar,'' Fatty uttered very carefully.

,,Victims ?'' Leo asked again.

,,We didn't found anybody, because every citizen get in here, and stayed the entire time here. Now is everybody outside, enjoying the little of peace again,'' Moses nodded, explaining to Leo.

,,But that's really great…'' Leo nodded smiling, turning herself to Sindy, who until now silently listened. ,,So…what do you think ?''

,,I think, we can work with this-'' Sindy smiled widely, being immediately interrupted by Fatty.

,,How do you want to work with this ?! These are ruins ! Everybody who is sane will leave as soon as possible, since we have such poor situation, our sources from other cities are destroyed, and our buildings are not strong enough to deny a hurricane !''

,,We'll build better buildings, get better sources, and mainly-we take care of the clientele to not give them reason to leave,'' Sindy smiled, explaining graciously.

Moses chuckled loud mockingly ,,And how do you want to do that, missie ? We don't have that much money, to put this crap together-''

,,-Careful on your tongue Moses ! It's my city !'' Leo squealed ,and black man immediately nodded his silent apology, looking back at young girl.

,,We are in the middle of nearly dead city, we should back our bags and run away until even this building will fall to the basis,'' Moses finished what he wanted to say, looking at Sindy, but young girl only grinned wider, and by a single move of her index finger unlocked her suitcase, pushing it towards fellas.

They both looked at each other, then at Leocadia who smiled nodding, and then they both looked suspiciously at Sindy, before finally opening suitcase in front of them. Their eyes shinned all so suddenly, and their jaws dropped so low, they didn't know what so exactly for couple of moments.

,,That's what I'm putting into your business, if you take me in-''

,,-You can't be serious, you want to put into Mahagonny all of this ?'' Leo immediately turned to her, asking, as Fatty with Moses still observed the treasure in simple old suitcase.

,,No I don't want to put all of this in Mahagonny…I want to put in it a lot more,'' Sindy winked, and looked back at delirious guys. ,,So, will you let me to help you ?'' she smiled, when their eyes finally met hers hazel ones.

They started nodding, and almost apologizing, and agreeing so happily and greedily, Leo was shocked, she never saw them so excited.

,,Do you still want to run away ?'' Leocadia laughed throatily at them ,and they both shook their heads at once.

,,So what's yo plan S-Sindy ?'' Moses asked with smile, as he almost forgot his own name.

,,Perfect,'' Sindy smiled nodding. ,,I would do complete reconstruction of the city, to let it be worth it, that's why I want to put more money into it, and I don't care how much. As I came in this city, I saw and heard that lumberjack talking with his friends by the lake, and after considering their dialogue, they crave practically for three major things, as I presume any man does…Food, alcohol, and women.''

,,Perfect then, we shall focus on these, and take care that here is enough of great alcohol for good prizes, enough of delicious food, and lot of girls- _and boys-_ to love,'' she winked at Sindy, who smiled, nodding. ,,And the motto of city will be-'' Leo spread her arms into space in front of her, like she could perfectly imagine it ,,-Do it !''

,,Exactly. And there would be no forbidden thing. Let them do whatever they want, and see the grand income !'' Sindy nodded, looking at Fatty and Moses who were smiling with happiness at young girl and blonde.

,,I'd love to live in such city,'' Fatty nodded.

,,So whatever we want…does that mean even boxing and such amusements ?'' Moses asked assuring himself.

,,Exactly !'' Sindy nodded enthusiastically.

,,Great !'' Moses nodded excitedly for himself.

,,I suppose rebuilding will last couple of months surely, but until then we can live from my money, and take care of present citizen. How many is here even-''

,,-Twenty five including you now,'' Begbick answered faster then Sindy asked, grinning at her when girl realized what widow just said.

,,That's not much, but it'll get better. So are you for it ?'' Sindy looked at fellas, holding out her hand, waiting.

They both only briefly considered it, and first Fatty shook with her hand, and the Moses, before kissing the back of girl's palm.

,,Great then, we shall start searching for building managers first, and I should go for more of my money, where I have them safely hidden,'' girl winked at Leo.

,,Wait, does that mean, you will leave ?'' blonde's smile very quickly faded, both fellas watched that with concern. They didn't know Leo like this.

,,Just for a day or two. Look, you have here my money as fuse, I'll come back, and as I promised, I will stay as long as you wish me to, but if we want to run this city again, we'll need more of money…okay ?'' Sindy smiled at Leo, who didn't look much happy right now, but she unwillingly nodded.

,,Alright then…''

,,Fine, time to begin. Moses-right ?-do you know some building companies from Lemon City ?'' Sindy asked slowly, cracking her brow at tall, black man.

,,….Nope.''

,,Fine, I do, so-Leo do you have any pencil ?'' Sindy asked softly, but Fatty was faster, and pulled from behind his ear not only pencil, but also tiny paper, and Sindy smiled widely at him, making him almost blush. ,,Thanks. Here is telephone number on one, as far as I remember it, when father wanted reconstruction of our house-well that never happened due the unfortunate event, but the company is still in Lemon City I hope, so manage them, and when I'm back in two days, we can start thinking of plans of buildings…'' Sindy gave the paper to Moses, and pencil to Fatty, winking at both, before standing up, and turning on her heel, when suddenly her arm was caught in a tight grip.

,,You are leaving _now_?'' Leo whimpered desperately, standing up, and scooting girl closer, as her body ached from the feeling of girl leaving already.

Sindy smiled, lifting her palm to cup blonde's cheek and caressed it ,,Sooner I leave, sooner I come with the rest of my money, and dresses, and then I will stay.''

Leo felt the lump forming in her throat, just like the moment she saw Sindy by doors with suitcase, being nearly knocked down by the strong wind.

,,I want you to stay now,'' Leo whispered, never looking anywhere else, but into Sindy's hazel orbs, when Fatty with Moses watched widow in disbelief.

Blonde's grip on girl's arm get tighter, but Sindy leaned to blonde, and kissed her deeply, savoring that feel of Leo's vulnerability, and swallowing that blissful moan of affection she let out to her mouth.

Only when they broke the kiss, Sindy breathed against blonde's mouth, while caressing her cheek lovingly ,,Then I will stay forever if you want….after I come back, I will never leave you again…just say the word….''

Leo didn't care of anything else at the moment, nodding and whimpering, when her both arms circled girl's waist, tugged her to her body nearly violently, and she kissed her without single breath.

Oblivious to their company of two hefty men, who couldn't believe their eyes, ears, and the rest of their common sense, who just observed the scenery in front of them, until it lasted.

Only when Begbick broke the kiss, she let out harshly in whispers, as her voice wasn't strong enough to be loud, her eyes full of tears, she didn't dare to open them ,, _Yes_ , I want you to stay….''

,,Then I will, but now…now you need to let me, and then I'm all yours, my lioness,'' Sindy explained, feeling the desperate grip of Leo's hands on the fabric of her dress. She heard her sniff, and seen her nod.

Then her hands eased its grip, and Sindy slipped away. In that moment, Leo's chocolate eyes flew open, and she saw girl walking away, she did not hesitate, and not listening to inquiring sounds guys were letting out, she ran to catch the girl at least by the doors of saloon.

As she did, she smiled at Sindy, who once again turned to her, cracking her brow, when she looked at Leo's hand gripping her own.

Leo immediately let go of her, and narrowed she nodded ,,I will let you go…but promise you will take care.''

,,I will, and until I come back…do you like drawing ?'' Sindy smirked, seeing by the corner of her eye how Fatty and Moses moved from behind to taproom with suitcase and tiny paper.

,,Drawing ?'' Leo's brows furrowed in confusion.

,,Well, we will need better room in new hotel, and this is our great chance to make it a cozy nice place for us two…think about it,'' Sindy winked, pressing soft kiss on Leo's cheek, making blonde's eyes close briefly. Leaning back, she saw Fatty and Moses present, she looked behind Leo, and smiled ,,Take a good care of her, until I come back…'' before she slowly left to the distance.

Leo closed door from the bar, and leaned against them with her back. She seemed to be rather sad, and she truly was. Her chest felt heavy with every breath, and the lump in her throat faded just slightly.

,,What the hell is wrong with you Leo ?'' Moses asked, sitting by bar stool.

She gave him surprised look, and barked back at him ,,And what the hell is wrong with _you_? "We should run away" , "How could we run again this crap" , "What is she doing here" ….'' Leo mocked their previous questions, as she walked to bar, pulled one whiskey and glass and poured herself full one, before taking a gulp of it.

,,We are just suspicious…you know we never needed anybody else in our business. It was just us three, and now it's us three and this dyke-'' Fatty pointed with his thumb to doors.

,,-You say that word again, and don't wish to know what I shall do to you !'' Leo growled dangerously, pointing her index finger straight into his face, that fellow felt uncomfortable.

,,But that's what she is, Leo,'' Moses nodded at her. ,,Why are you even supporting her ? Why did you even said yes to her, when she asked about you for the money ?''

,,That very moment it was just for the money, I was desperate….but after we spent that time together…I found out things, I'd never dream of, and she breathed life into me ! And she even offered help ! She has money ! She will help us, and the fact I love spending time with her is just delicious bonus, clear ?'' Leo strayed with her eyes, and drank from her glass again, trying to cover the fact the word "love" slipped from her mouth all so suddenly, she realized seconds after, and it was too late to take it back. She loved the girl, true, but she didn't need Fatty and Moses to know about it, and talk about it.

As she start thinking about it little more, she realized, she would not bother if anybody knew about it. After all the motto of the city was from now on actually "Do it !" which means, everybody could do whatever they please, and Leo just loved spending time with girl as she said. On one hand she loved the gentleness and passion Sindy was suffusing her body and senses with, and on the other hand, she loved the dose of emotion relief, when she could peacefully talk and she received compassion and understanding, instead of mocks.

,,Leo !'' Moses with Fatty now both nearly shouted at her, she only now noticed they've been talking to her all the time she was thinking.

,,What ?'' she faced them with cold expression, waiting.

They shared confused and worried look, before Moses spoke carefully ,,We are just afraid of you. You weren't into girls before-''

,,-Because I never tried. Now I know what that means to be with a girl, and I enjoy it….''

,,Alright, but, we are worried if it will affect you in some way of our _business_. If you will pay more attention to Sindy, will you need us two at all ?'' Fatty continued, cracking his brow inquiringly.

,,Oh you're afraid of that ?!'' Leocadia stormed with laugher, before drinking her whiskey again, and only then uttering. ,,Well, don't be afraid. She's helping hand in our business. You are still my great friends and closest companions, and when I say don't worry…then is really no need to worry, boys,'' she winked at them both, partly soothing them, before licking her lips absentmindedly again.

Her eyes looking up at Fatty ,,Do you have any more papers ?''

,,Papers ?'' he asked not understanding.

,,Papers with no use, and pencil…would you drop them in my bedroom….I think I will need to learn how to draw interiors…'' Leo uttered, taking whole bottle of whiskey, putting glass into sink, and with whiskey walking to stairs, thinking for herself, until she reached her quarters.

* * *

Leo was biting the end of pencil, as she observed the sketch of the bedroom she'd like for her and Sindy, but she didn't like this model too, so she put it into pile beside her, and took new paper. Distractingly drawing, she wasn't thinking of interior anymore, but of Sindy now, because after whole day, she got no messages about her, and she missed her –she would never believe she would miss somebody like Sindy just right now.

God she was desperate…other evenings she would enjoy her loneliness. It was the most joyful time of her life, when she all alone with her money cuddled in bed and slept.

But now, she lacked the warm soft body beside her, and the feeling of comfort which she felt now only in girl's arms. Emotional, and sexual comfort. Leo could say she was now literally frustrated, and she didn't understand how is that possible, she could have changed by a fifteen years old younger girl in only few days.

Fatty and Moses were sleeping with her ever since she met them, and they never changed a thing within her. She still loved money, she never wanted to feel again, and she was most happy alone.

And now, this little angel, came in her city, in her hotel, faced her with that sassy smile, and changed her by her gentle hands, and gentle fingers, and soft lips, and sensual, lascivious body, those lascivious curves-

,,Oh God-damn it,'' Leo breathed out, when she get wild with her thoughts, she drew the curve of Sindy body, just as she had it on her mind.

What was wrong with her ?

She couldn't stop thinking about her, and it was making her wet and horny.

Knock on her door, she looked at them biting almost roughly at the pencil.

,,Come in..'' she announced, and Moses walked into her room, closing door behind him.

Leo immediately put aside the drawing to not let him see it, she somehow didn't want him to see it.

,,How is it going ?'' he asked with his smooth voice, smiling at her.

,,Not good, as everything in my life. Except Sindy-''

,,-Oh come on. Stop talking about her at least for a moment,'' he sighed loudly. ,,I believe she's great, but how can you talk about her so much ? That's why we worry you will forget about us in few days…forget about me,'' he sat on bed beside her.

,,Alright, I'm here, and I'm listening, what's wrong ?'' Leo scooted her knees to her chin, covered with sheets she looked at him.

,,You see, about that thing we talked about a week ago…we haven't slept since, and when you refused that hurricane-night, I mean…if you love me, then why did you-''

,,-Oh really ?'' Leo moaned in desperation, of such topic. ,,Look, you asked me and I didn't know how to answer, but I didn't want to hurt you, so I said, what I said, but I didn't really mean it…and now you know it…'' Leo let out, without thinking it really through, and she only watched how his face get numb.

,,So…you…you just enjoy sex with me ?'' he cracked his brow inquiringly, looking at her.

,,Yes !'' she nodded, to save the situation, but that didn't helped her much.

,,That's great, because I don't mind…well, then we could make up what we've neglected in past week my Queen,'' he immediately smiled wide, and leaned to her, ignoring her mewl of protest when he kissed her.

This was lot different, than when Sindy kissed her, just because of the moustache Moses was so proud of, because of the words he said, and because he started kissing lower.

Lower her neck, before he narrowed and started at buttons of his shirt.

,,Mo-Moses I don't think I…'' Leo suddenly didn't know how to tell him.

She was horny, she was wet, she was desperate for body contact….but not his. And she didn't know how to tell him. Maybe if she tried to think less of Sindy, and just enjoy sex... She never complained about sex with him.

,,Yes my Queen ?'' he smiled, finishing the last button of his shirt, pulling it open.

,,Nothing, my Chocolate Bonbon,'' she grinned at him.

,,Alright,'' he smiled wider, standing up, and pushing down his trousers without single blink. Leo's eyes went suddenly wide, as she saw him naked in front of her, as he crawled to her on bed. He was so big, she forgot how much, it now slightly took her breath away.

He kissed her again, her arms thrown around his neck, she tried to relax, her eyes closing, but suddenly there was picture of Sindy.

Opening her eyes again, she looked at Moses, better if she won't close her eyes.

But then he stopped kissing her, and pushed aside the sheet she was wrapped in, revealing her silken black nightie. He took her ankles and with grin and low sly chuckle he tugged at her ankles, so she slipped straight into lying position with squeak, that her head was now resting on her pillow.

This used to arouse her before…then why she was now losing her arousal, and started tensing, as his muscular torso narrowed above her. He was like a mountain. Grand, muscular, and slightly frightening.

He ran his large hands up her thighs, well this felt good, her eyes even fluttered at his touch. But when he rolled her nightie far up, and splayed her legs, she trembled, and not from excitement.

He was too quick for her.

No gentleness, no kissing of her body, no sweet whispers-

,,-Oh God !'' Leo gasped, her lips falling apart wide, and her eyes setting close, as his thick finger invaded her, and started slowly rubbing her inner walls. He was too fast.

He grinned as he thought she gasped in good way, rubbing a little faster.

Leo closed her eyes and took her breath, once again Sindy appeared in her mind. She started imagining her, and she felt little more aroused and relaxed then before a second. It was like Sindy was teasing her with two fingers at once, but still it felt so good now…

Blonde started biting at her lip, enjoying the pleasant throbbing between her thighs, while Moses admired her face expression, since she started losing herself. Slowly, but surely. She opened her eyes, and smiled, closing her eyes again, letting out soft mewl in relish, but suddenly another thick finger moved within her, and she had to gasp again, breath stuck in her throat at the thickness.

Now the picture of Sindy started fading behind her closed eyes. Her natural instinct forced her to gasp more, her chest heaved, she only heard dull groan from Moses, as his other hand moved over her exposed swells, but it wasn't as soft as she wanted.

And then, when she felt she adjusted at his two fingers, he moved in her the third one, and that was the last straw, because this one caused her inner walls to stretch, and pain ripped through her pussy, she now nearly screamed, shaking wildly her head.

,,No ! No-no-no,'' she shook her head, taking all the strength she got, and grabbed his hand pulling it from between her thighs.

She simply couldn't take it, because he was too fast for her, and she was losing her arousal, instead of feeling more prepared for what was about to come after…

,,What's wrong my Queen ? You know, I have to do fingers first, because I can't just plunge into you, even when you want it-''

,,-Moses I….I don't think I want it at all…I'm sorry…I-I don't feel like I want sex right now, that's it,'' Leo nodded, relaxing and pressing her thighs together, breathing through the ceasing pain. She looked up in his sad orbs, and she whimpered in her mind, feeling incredibly guilty now. ,,I'm not in mood tonight, hmm…don't take it personally Chocolate.'' She reached with her hand up, to stroke his cheek, making him softly smile.

,,Alright, you maybe…need some sleep, though,'' he nodded with loud sigh, narrowing, still looking inquiringly at her.

,,Yes ! It's just the thing with hurricane aftermaths, and rebuilding city, and money, and-''

,,-Sindy I suppose ?'' he asked, while taking his shirt on, and then slowly his pants, while Begbick sat on bed, looking dully into space.

,,Sort of…'' Leo let out softly, straying with her eyes.

,,Yeah, well…I hope when she's back, you'll be in better mood, darling,'' he nodded, taking it fine, or at least he looked like that, before he was fully dressed again, walking to the door of Leo's bedroom.

They cracked open, when she yet heard him saying "goodnight" and then there was that empty quiet again, spreading horribly over her bedroom.

She scolded herself in her mind. She felt guilty for him, because she always satisfied him, when he was in mood and she _never_ said no. She never failed. But now…what was wrong with her ?

She loved sex, right after money it was the only thing she enjoyed in this damn world, but after her experience with Sindy, it was all so odd.

She used to crave for Moses' muscular body, for his thick throbbing manhood, for his moustache with which he always tickled her, she could squeal from excitement. And now, she couldn't stand even fingering from him ?

Leo lied down in her bed, and covered herself with sheets, taking the drawing of Sindy beside her, looking over it, she sniffed softly, putting the drawing on her nightstand.

And then one slight question popped in her mind. If Sindy was lesbian her entire life, how is it possible then, she's not virgin….

 _I mean, can woman pop the cherry ? Like, Sindy is absolutely not virgin, but she had to…I shall ask her…or not…or…God-damn it !_

She quickly pushed this question aside, but it kept coming back, because she still had the picture of Moses' manhood, she once used to adore, on her mind, and she wondered, why she wasn't able to take him this time. Her body naturally resisted him.

Was she really just nervous because Sindy was away from her ? Or she just wasn't able to get aroused by man anymore, after _such_ experience with young girl ? She will find out two days later….perhaps.


	7. I Missed You

_A.N.: Merry Christmas to all of you my lovely Dolls ! Let your holidays be merry and bright, and all your Christmases be white ! Here is a gift from me, and plenty more where that came from, the rest of information you'll find in_ _ **Communication Underline**_ _, so please check it, to not miss a single chapter to fics_ _ **I updated**_ _;-)_ _ **Merry Christmas**_ _ **!**_ _Your cuddled-in-fluffy-Christmas-sheets ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Begbick's eyes flew open the moment door from her bedroom cracked open due intruder. She wasn't asleep at all, even when she was incredibly tired. She just couldn't fall asleep, still thinking of Sindy, and Moses, and the entire thing, trying to figure out what was happening to her. The same questions repeating in her mind already like a stuck gramophone desk, but with no possible answer.

She heard heavy cling of a belt as probably some trousers fell to the floor, and then felt the bed cracking under added weight, Leo only sighed in her mind.

 _Shall I throw him out again, or let him this time, and try it again ?_

But then there was that typical _huff_ and she frowned ,,Fatty ?''

,,Yes, my darling,'' he smiled against her neck, when he pressed there a soft kiss.

,,I'm not in the mood tonight, Coin,'' she breathed, pretending sleep, hoping he will go away, but that's when she proved she was wrong.

,,I can pay more if that is the problem...tell me,'' he started kissing the curve of her exposed shoulder, and she breathed lightly.

This was far more gentle then Moses, what if she just tries to-

,,-No, it's fine like it is…just kiss me,'' she turned in bed, immediately feeling his arms wrapping around her, she snuggled to the warm body.

Another thing even Fatty noticed, she was cuddling, and she never does that.

Only occasionally with Moses, which Fatty didn't know.

Not hesitating much, he kept spreading kisses over her neck, as she moaned nodding her approval ,,Yes…yes, that's it…like that…ohh Coin.'' She moaned out of steady, as she felt his fingers dancing across her back, caressing her through her silken black nightie, and his lips moved over and over her neck and chest. This was really good.

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him, when he started pulling her atop him. She shook her head, leaving his lips just to exhale ,,Not this time, Coin….I want you on top…''

He grinned as he slipped with his lips back to her neck, and eagerly nodded, rolling over her. She regretted her decision for a moment, as she forgot the feel of his weight atop her. He may look as fat as Moses, but he is way heavier, and Moses is for exchange way more muscular.

Leocadia took a breath when Fatty narrowed on his knees, and started caressing her thighs, her knees, her calves, and back up his way, until he caressed her stomach with rolling her nightie up.

She moaning, tipped her head back in her soft pillows, letting herself carry away. Maybe she was just paranoid, when she was thinking of despising men, after experience with Sindy.

Though after such amount of pleasure she experienced with Sindy, she probably needed more attention, which she bravely get with next kisses she felt spreading over her naked stomach. Leo stopped caring of his heaviness and started melting at the feel of heat that start collecting between her thighs.

,,Ohhh,'' she let out soft moan, as she became delirious, after his caresses, she forgot how gentle can Fatty sometimes be.

Her thighs naturally spreading when his hands caressed her chest, her lids fluttered. He leaned above her just to kiss her, and she moaned to his mouth, gliding her hands down his bare torso, caressing him in repay too, until her fingers of her right hand gently wrapped around him, feeling him hard, another lustful moan escaped her to his mouth.

Taking a breath, when he narrowed again, her stomach heaved, she smiled up at him, her left hand still stroking his chest and abdomen, when her other hand carefully helped him to slip inside her.

,,Oh God !'' she whimpered, adjusting at him, slowly and carefully drawing him all in, letting him deep as he was long, her lids fluttered again, until they closed completely with her long gracious exhale.

Her palm moved up from their union, her nails brushing up to his chest, he groaned blissfully at her actions, before he started moving slowly.

,,Ohh-…o-ohhh….mhhh,'' soon Leocadia started moaning and sighing at such pleasure, yet when his hands ran over her stomach and thighs, and later even over her breasts, cupping them nicely, making her whine in relish.

As she stroked his chest above her again, and moaned in affection, her plump lips pursing, he could see as the moonlight shinned through very light curtains in her room. He slowly picked up his pace, using faster strokes, making her whimper louder, Leo nodded, her nails started softly digging in his chest, as she felt her peak nearing.

,,Yes…yes-yes….ohhh-Coin-that's it !'' she moaned after each second thrust, nodding deliriously, biting her lip at the pleasure, feeling so close-

,,-I'm gonna cum, darling…''

That sentence made her eyes flash open, as he was off, the pleasure of her heat overwhelming, pushing him to his peak, while she didn't reached her own one yet…

She bit her lip, now from guilt of her own mind-vow, she scratched down his chest, making him growl way louder, before she immediately ordered ,,Out-baby….''

As he knew too well by memory, Fatty pulled out at the moment his cock throbbed and he with loud grunt came on Leo's stomach, she using his noise stifled a soft cry and fought back tears.

This has to do nothing with it, surely, it was just bad timing. It had to be. Or wasn't ? Other time she would came already two or three times.

He leaned down, kissing over her flushed cheek, and she held her breath, to not let him know, she was about to cry. Smiling at his caresses, she stroked his cheek, and when he narrowed, leaning over bed to his trousers for napkin in his pocket, he willingly cleaned her belly, while she was easing her breathing.

When he calmed down, he fell right next to her, leaning to her and pressing another few kisses over the strap of her nightie on her shoulder, while she rolled it down to cover herself and swallowed.

Fatty with smile uttered ,,I left money on the vanity, alright ? 30 bucks this time.''

 _It was just bad timing…._

,,Yes, yes darling, thank you,'' she smiled, when he rolled off bed, and reached for his trousers, putting them on. She was thinking absentmindedly, waiting for him to dress fully on, he yet looked at her, lying in bed, half covered with sheets.

He smiled leaning down and kissing her, asking ,,Is everything alright ?''

,,Sure, my Coin, I'm just tired, I think I will sleep now,'' Leo nodded carefully, sweeping few curls off her face.

,,Alright, goodnight then,'' he smiled, kissing last time her cheek, she only softly smiled-just from politeness-and waited for him, until he left.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. Why she didn't came ? She never had problems especially with Fatty or Moses.

After few minutes of thinking, staring into space, and chewing her lip, she pulled the sheets off her body, and stood up. She quietly crept out of her quarter, and silently moved herself across the corridor, to the room she practically never visited at all.

She stuck to knock on the door, but after her brief hesitation she knocked, and right away walked in, closing doors behind her, leaning with her back against the door.

,,Leo ?'' Moses' silken voice announced he wasn't sleeping at all.

,,Yes…I-I can't fall asleep…and so I was thinking…'' blonde was taking slow steps, until she stopped just by the edge of her fellow's bed, looking just down at him. ,,Can I ?'' she looked at him, her fists clutching, as it was despite everything she ever wanted.

Moses smiled, pulling the sheet aside to show free space beside him in warm bed, and she slipped to him that instant.

Leo reached with her hand and caressed Moses' cheek, smiling as if she wanted to silently apologize for earlier tonight, she leaned in and kissed him softly.

,,I thought you need some sleep ? That…you're not in mood,'' Moses uttered slowly after breaking their kiss, looking in her eyes, as the chocolate orbs start widening.

,,I changed my mind, sweet Chocolate,'' she smiled at him naughtily, kissing him again, this time more fervently and to her delight he repaid the kiss with the same avidness as she.

,,And what changed your mind darling ?'' he smiled again, grabbing her hips softly and rolling her over him, and on the other side of bed with her, that she found him atop her in very few moments.

,,The thought of you,'' she giggled even naughtier, biting her lip as his hands caressed her thighs. It was truth. She thought of the second try with Moses, because he was always long running horse, and if she convinced him to be gentle and slow, it would sooth her fast ticking thoughts.

,,I'm glad to hear that, lovely,'' he chuckled softly, kissing her again, his tongue moving so perfectly with hers, she was losing her senses already.

Yeah she was just paranoid before…

,,Just be nice and…easy baby, I want to go slow tonight, shall we ?'' she smiled, hoping he will switch, and he willingly did.

Nodding down at her, his face inches from hers ,,Anything for you Leo. If that was the problem before, you could have just said that to me, and I would slow down for you…''

Leo nodded, her right hand circled his neck and already started pushing him back to kiss him again. He obediently kissed her back, letting out breath into her mouth, he gently held her petit body, to narrow and take off her black nightie, before lying her down again, still kissing her ever so deliciously.

She felt his fingers hovering over her breast, she whimpered, when he found her nipple, gently circling it with his fingers, before tweaking it gently, she whimpered way louder to his mouth her approval.

Her legs shifted beneath him, that she already started running her legs around his waist to feel him. He did not stop kissing her, she felt like she was about to fly. Caressing her nicely, over her stomach, his other hand kneading her other swell, she moaned now, gasping for breath, as his fingers grazed over her groin and her inner thigh, she closed her eyes and tipped her head back into his pillows, he immediately used the advantage of her exposed throat and started sucking on her silken skin.

,,That's –that's so….yes…ohh-M-Moses,'' she gasped again, when his heavy kisses dipped lower, teasing the swell of her left breast, and as his lips closed around her nipple, she squealed from excitement, nodding at the perfection of his moustache tickling her swell. ,,God !'' she let out desperately, as his fingers softly massaged her thigh, and his other hand stroked her knee.

His mouth was delicious, when he really tried to be gentle, and she just couldn't get enough, she thoroughly enjoyed his attention towards her body.

Feeling his finger grazing her slit, she let out shuddered breath ,,O-o-oh…''

,,What ? Too fast ?'' he immediately asked, full of concern, searching her chocolate orbs, which were closed for now, until she flashed them open.

,,No, go on-ihh-it's just pe-perfect,'' she nodded already breathing harshly, she held her breath the moment he slipped one thick finger in, starting tracing low circles within her heat.

,,You're way more juicy, when I do some petting huh…I should do it more often,'' he chuckled above her, enjoying how she was melting underneath him, moaning and sighing for his touch.

,,Ye-yes,'' she nodded, arching, bucking her hips to draw his finger deeper, to move a little faster, her eyes fluttered deliriously at the wonderful feel of his thick finger, instantly craving more. ,,P-please…Moses…God…t-two !'' she whimpered quietly her plea, her lips pursing at the sensation, when he obediently, although very slowly moved another thick finger inside her heat, stretching her deliciously, she moaned from slight dull pain before it turned into hot blissful pleasure. The burning so delightful.

,,Like that my Queen ?'' he smiled down at her, kissing her heaving chest again, to intensify her pleasure.

,,Yes,'' she gulped on her saliva, that suddenly collected within her mouth, as he kept moving his fingers in delicious circles within her velvet heat. She felt her arousal dripping down on mattress, and she knew she's on the right way, feeling so ready. ,,Chocolate, I need you..'' she moaned quietly, to his personal delight, her lids fluttering from too much pleasure for her to take at the moment.

,,But you wanted it _easy_ ,'' he reminded, curling his both fingers, making her squeal at the top of her lungs as he hit her g-spot, and she barely took a breath when he added ,,Yet we are at the start-''

,,Now !'' she wailed desperately, biting into her full bottom lip. Reaching with her hand to his between her thighs and pulling it away. She grabbed his shoulders and brought him to her level, kissing him heatedly, as she reached down below again, feeling how hard he grew from the sounds she was making.

Curling her fingers around him and stroking him, he growled to her mouth, when she positioned him to her entrance and swiftly slid him within her with her loud moan of relish. She completely forgot for a moment how thick he was, that the shock of stretching crushed on her senses very hard, she gasped for breath, and her eyes squeezed shut for couple of seconds, just because of the pain which burned her down underneath him.

But after few moments, as Moses hovered with his lips over her chest, and kissed gently, sensually her both breasts with much affection, she finally eased, fully relaxed her tensing body and slowly gave in, bucking her hips up to meet his, moaning loud at the feel.

Moses groaned above her, starting to thrust forward, though very slow at first, according to Leo's pleasure sounds. He thoroughly paid attention to every her response, focusing to not be so rough, as she whined on her back, and time after time scratched lightly at his chest.

,,Mmmhhh,'' Leo nodded, when she finally fully adjusted at Moses' length, and could enjoy his moves within her.

Her hips moving slowly in time with his. Her moans spreading across Moses' bedroom. Her lids fluttering heavily, as the overwhelming feel of Moses' thickness was pushing her through the right paths to her pleasure peak.

,,Oh God, Chocolate,'' Leo moaned, before gasping as he ran his hands gently over her thighs and pushed them slightly up, so he thrust deeper, and felt thicker within her, hitting her g-spot at one point.

Her hands caressed his back as he moved fluently faster, she nodding deliriously, scratching down his smooth back, making him growl in relish. She felt her peak nearing, and when he moved her legs even higher around his sides, she squealed, turning her head to his arm and stifling her whimper of long wanted orgasm to his muscle by biting him roughly.

Her thighs trembled around him achingly, as he growled to her ear, nodding his approval, thrusting faster, only intensifying her climax, and soothing her conscious. Wide smile spread on her features, as she looked up at him, her lips immediately covered by his in passionate kiss. His moustache tickling her to her bliss, before she gasped, and scratched down his back again.

,,Jesus, Leo….you're –so good. Ahh-I think I can't take anymore my Queen,'' he suddenly muttered to her neck, her eyes widened.

 _No…_

She didn't even noticed how long they've been having sex, just because of her desperate need to reach orgasm. But she felt him swelling within her and that was clear sign.

She was confused, from the fact she climaxed, but after quite long time. Longer than usual, and when he growled, she knew he was at the edge.

Biting her lip she sniffed from pleasure, not wanting it to end so soon, she gulped hardly, holding his shoulders.

Moses was about to pull out with his following grunt, but Leo quickly shook her head ,,Do-don't stop, please.''

Her whimper was desperate, it surprised him.

He yet moved couple of times, growling heavily above her, not able to kiss her anymore, his mind too fogged with that sweet pleasure of her tight heat. Growling, he muttered ,,I-I can't anymore, Leo…oh Goodness Leo !''

,,S-stay inside, hhh-Jesus-Moses, please,'' she cried, squeezing her eyes, as she couldn't focus anymore on the pleasure, even when she tried so hard. She bit her lip violently, not sure if she really wanted what she said, if she was able of it just for her mind-test, but when she changed her mind it was too late, and Moses with harsh grunt released deep within her, stopping his moves completely to savor it.

And her climax so far gone, not seeming to come again.

Leo sniffed at that odd feel of Moses spill, since she haven't felt man release within her for so long, it sent shiver down her spine and made her body tremble in despite.

 _What the fuck have I done ?!_

She cried in her mind, sniffing, covering her weakness with slight whimpers as if from pleasure, which wasn't assaulting her body anymore. She wanted to cry. To run away and cry. She needed to get out of here, to not show her weakness.

,,My God, that was…incredible,'' Moses breathed as he slowly slid out of her, mistaking her moan from pain and discomfort as moan of pleasure, before he rolled on his back.

His arm was reaching for her, to draw her to his body, but she tremblingly narrowed to sitting position, clutching sheets to her petit form.

,,Yes, i-it was,'' Leo nodded to not disappoint him, before she breathed loudly to ease her mind, her eyes closing from guilt.

,,Come here, beauty,'' he smiled up at her when she finally faced him, all flushed, he petted gently her back, wanting to tug her down to him as usual.

Leo forced herself to smile at him soothingly, stroking his heaving muscular abdomen ,,I should go…''

,,Why, my Queen ?'' Moses furrowed his brows, narrowing on his elbows. He smiled at her seductively, while his fingers teased her bare back ,,You don't want to – _Forget yourself with me_ ?''

,,Not tonight, Chocolate,'' Leo smiled softly, shaking with her head. ,,I'm tired, and I just want to fall asleep in my own bed,'' she reached to Moses' cheek, stroking him caringly, to sooth any of his worries, mainly to not let him know, what she felt in real.

He doesn't have to know.

,,Alright, then I wish you sweet dreams, my Queen,'' Moses smiled at her, narrowing to her and kissing her flushed cheek. Leocadia only repaid his smile, before she hardly stood up and moved over the room carefully, picking up her black nightie and dressing in it, still feeling his release flowing within her inner heat. Only when she glanced last time at satisfied Moses, she offered last smile, creeping out of his bedroom.

She rushed across the corridor and slipped back in her quarters, and when she pressed her back against the door from inside her bedroom, she finally breathed out a whimper altogether with her tension and disappointment.

Her lower lip trembled, and tears filled her eyes, as she slid down to the floor.

 _What have I done ?_

She whimpered loud, suddenly lifting slightly the hem of her nightie to see how she leaked, she quickly stood up and transported behind the folding screen to her bathtub. Slipping in it, her trembling hand reached for shower head, and she thoroughly washed her lower body, sobbing, tears escaping her eyes wildly.

Only when she was all clean again, she dried herself with towel, and stood on her trembling feet, her face incredibly pale from guilt and disgust just as her body shook from disappointment.

Leo moved slowly now to her bed, falling headfirst in it, and finally easing her mind and releasing all her pain and confusion with her tears she cried harshly in her pillow. Sobbing hardly, stifling everything in soft cushion, even biting at it to not be so loud, she swallowed harshly, crying herself to sleep.

The only thought which was overwhelming her mind was.

 _How could I bring it so far like this after what I've been through ?_

* * *

Next day Leocadia absentmindedly sat in the taproom and drew on papers a dreamy apartment just for her and Sindy. She couldn't stop thinking on last night, especially when Moses smiled at her while walking around, just as Fatty when he passed by.

Leo was desperate with her thoughts, drinking whiskey to fog her mind and to stop that flow of worries and guilt.

When she was drunk enough she couldn't draw a proper straight line on the paper, she gave up, slowly transporting to her quarters. And when she was all alone, behind closed doors, she lied in her bed, not caring of her make-up, neither her clothes, and fell asleep.

That day she didn't answer any visits from her girls, not even Jenny's, and absolutely ignored any attempts of Moses or Fatty, wanting to have an encore after last night. She just slept happily, not caring of anything else.

The only moment she woke up was somewhere in the middle of the night. Rubbing her eyes, she had no clue what time it was, only spotting darkness outside. Her head spun ever so slightly, and after repeatedly rubbing her eyes and noticing a dark spot on the back of her hand she realized, she's still wearing make-up.

Sighing loud, she lifted herself and with great effort she moved to her bathtub, filling it slowly with hot water.

She lit two candles inside the room, putting them beside bathtub, before she hummed contentedly and started taking off her jewelry.

Leo did not dare to look at herself in the mirror, she only stepped back to bathtub, and suddenly as she looked at the steaming water filling the tub slowly but surely, she slowly closed her eyes.

She imagined clearly how Sindy's fingers grazes her thighs, as blonde start rolling her own dress up her body. In her mind though, the young girl which overtook her feelings, and assaulted her with pleasure, was rolling the fabric up, and her fingers caressing her skin.

Rolling it up past her full supple breasts, Leo gently cupped her swells with her palms, letting out soft moan.

 _,,Mmm-I love your ampleness,'' Sindy whispered in her ear._

Leo pulled her dress slowly over her head and tossed it beside her, while her hands slowly caressed her neck and down her torso, gently cupping her breasts again, Leo's breathing grew louder, and her pulse raised, as pleasure washed over her.

Sitting slowly on the bath tub, letting the water flow still, Leo started rolling down her stockings, one after the other, imagining Sindy kissing over her knees and thighs.

Narrowing herself on her feet, Leo curled her fingers around the hems of her underwear, wanting to push it down too, while imagining Sindy kissing up her torso, to her neck and higher…

Leo swiftly pushed down her panties, and opened her eyes, to stop the water, and let her fingers ruffle her blond locks softly.

She slowly crawled over the edge of bath tub, softly dipping her toes in hot bath. Her eyes immediately closed again, as she let out a quiet sigh in response to the pleasurably warm water. Slowly but surely slipping her entire body in the bath, until she was covered from her chest to toes, her head resting against the lip of tub.

 _Sindy, semi-sitting behind Leocadia, caressed her arms and whispered to the shell of her ear ,,I missed you…''_

Leocadia moaned lowly, as her fingertips grazed over her thighs, and then slipped to her inner thighs, brushing her hot skin up, up, until a light whimper ripped off her lips as her fingers grazed over her yearning heat.

 _,,Shh-shh-shh-…we don't want visit like yesterday, do we ?'' Sindy cooed in Begbick's ear, while her middle finger gently rubbed blonde's slit._

Leo shook her head in response to her fantasy, her right hand slowly wandering behind her head, to grip the lip of the bath tub.

Her left hand was gently pressed between her thighs, her middle finger gently playing with her slit, while the heel of her hand lightly rubbed her sweet love bud, which elicited from widow a low moan.

Blonde's body arched and gasp bounced off the walls around her as her middle finger slowly slid into her inner heat. She whimpered, and her body softly trembled from the pleasure, her whimper changing into a moan, when her finger moved deeper, and started tracing circles within her. Slow, gentle circles, while the heel of her palm rubbed her clit, Leo moaned louder, oblivious to the outside world, when she was now in her own with her _love._

 **That was it.**

This was the answer for her questions which were eating her all that time. Why she despise men, when she didn't before ? Why she felt with Sindy something _better_ , something _special_?

She truly, carelessly, deeply fell in love with this young blonde angel.

At that moment the realization hit her, her middle finger brushed over her g-spot, the heel of her hand teased her clit, and she cried desperately with her climax _,,Ohhh-Sindy !''_ Her inner heat clutching around her finger and tiny stream of her pleasure leaked into the bath as her body arched and her right hand squeezed the lip of the bath tightly.

Leo harshly panted for breath, as she didn't know she was holding it, her supple breasts heaving on her chest under water. Blonde slowly eased her body further in the bath, and gently pulled her finger out, which was followed by low whimper, as Leo yet teased her slit with the pad of her finger, before she ran it up, across her clit, eliciting from her own lips another light cry. Running her palm slowly up from her lower body, across her tummy, up to her breasts, and higher to her neck.

Her right hand finally eased its grip on the edge of tub, and slid limply into warm water, her arm fully in the embrace of the bath now.

Leo sighed, her eyes fluttering open to see the empty bath, and empty room. Her hands wandered around her upper body, she hugged herself, feeling sudden loneliness.

She washed slowly and thoroughly make-up from her face to change her flow of thoughts. Standing up and carefully stepping out of bath, blonde reached for the nearest towel, and wrapped herself in it. Leaning to pull the plug out of tub, Leo yet closed her eyes, when the warm water caressed her arm, before she pulled her hand out, and dried it with towel, which she clutched to her petit form.

When she was dry, and water in the tub was gone, she put the towel on her chair, not bothering of her clothes, or nightgown. Leo ruffled her blond locks once more, before she reached her bed. Petit blonde wrapped herself up in her sheets, and cuddled herself with her arms, while thinking of Sindy. Of _her Sindy._

Lovely smile spreading on her face, as she nuzzled her nose with sheets and with picture of Sindy she slowly but surely gave in the sleep.

* * *

Second morning without Sindy, and Leocadia still couldn't properly think of anything else. She made plenty of drawings of her dreamily quarter. But her mind was still assaulted with Sindy, and last night in bath.

Leo spent whole forenoon by distracting herself, trying to talk to her girls, since she felt last past several hours almost senseless. She drank quarter of whiskey bottle, took all her drawings, and deftly avoiding meeting with her two fellas, she slipped in her quarters quite early.

When Moses was passing by, as he was about to meet Fatty downstairs in saloon to play the pool, tall man heard the noise coming from widow's chambers.

 _,,Yes-yes-yes…''_

It was Leo, whimper quite loud. Moses grinned for himself, but when he was about to grip the handle, her following words prevented him from opening doors.

 _,,Ohh-God Sindy !''_

The fellow was too sure, that the young chick is not back yet, since nobody spotted her, and no suitcases were by the bar. So why the hell would Leo moan for Sindy, if she wasn't there. Was that any possible that Leo could have fallen in lo-No ! Impossible…or…

Moses shook with his head, and after hearing another light whimper, half stifled to pillow probably, he turned on his heel and rushed to the saloon to find Fatty, and talk to him about what he just heard.

Until evening came, they both separately visited Leo in her quarters to look if she was alright, since she didn't show up the rest of the afternoon. Finding her either talking about being tired, _or_ sleeping tight.

* * *

Briefly after dusk, at the moment when Fatty and Moses were sitting in bar and drinking, talking about Leo's behavior in last past two days, their attention overtook the feature which opened the door and brought inside the fog of taproom two suitcases, before reaching outside and bringing another, bigger one inside and only then she closed the door.

,,Sindy,'' fellas breathed at once, not knowing if they were actually glad she is back, since without her Leo seemed non-functional, or if they were worried, since she was the reason why Leo became day dreaming, and out of reality.

,,Hi boys,'' Sindy smiled at them, hugging her arm and rubbing her skin to warm up since outside was becoming colder. ,,How you've been ? Where is Leo ?'' young girl smiled, while putting her suitcases aside and walking to the men sitting by bar, looking for her blonde lioness.

,,We were quite fine. One building company from Lemon City really agreed with our plan of work on our city, and as you said we shall start with plans of buildings,'' Moses nodded, taking the business firsthand.

,,Great ! Alright, I took everything from my previous place, where I lived, so now I'll stay, and help you with anything you need, if you of course will want my help,'' Sindy smiled at fellas, supporting her elbows against the bar, her dress with half long sleeves exposing the best about her body, and her smile making them somehow melt.

Fatty looked at Moses, who shared his look, before they both looked at Sindy, both nodding as Fatty smiled ,,Yeah-we will want your help. You really know your steps.''

,,Well I had to learn how to walk by myself y'know,'' Sindy winked at them, and men chuckled with her, before Moses poured one tot of their whiskey and pushed towards young girl, who caught it.

,,So to a new business partner,'' Fatty nodded lifting his glass of whiskey and Moses did the same.

,,To a _great_ city,'' Sindy added, and cling with their glasses, before they all drank the whiskey bottoms up.

,,And where is Leo ?'' Sindy finally asked again, as she still couldn't see her blonde anywhere, while she put down her empty tot.

Putting their glasses slowly down, men shared worried look, before Moses uttered ,,Well since yesterday she spends practically most of the time in her rooms and sleeps. But she definitely does not listen to us, when we're talking…we don't know if she's ill or somethin'.''

Sindy suppressed a giggle, looking up in the direction of Begbick's quarters door.

 _I know exactly what illness brought her down…I feel the same since I stepped out of this taproom and I don't know if I can last standing steadily on my feet any longer…_

Sindy smiled for herself, when she narrowed on her feet and looked at fellas ,,Gentlemen ? Would you help me with my suitcases into Leo's quarters ?''

Her smile melted them, that they took one smaller suitcase and one bigger, and Sindy took another smaller one, and they walked towards the stairs and to Begbick's rooms.

Sindy quietly opened the door, and walked in with her suitcase, putting it down beside the vanity. She quickly turned back to the opened door and smiled at Moses and Fatty, taking another suitcase and putting it inside the room, whispering quietly _,,Thank you very much for helping me, and for taking care of her.''_

Sindy looked for a moment on sweetly sleeping Leocadia, who was turned to them with her back. Young girl with honey hair looked back up at fellas, and took her last suitcase, and putting it inside the room, she nodded seriously now with low dreamy sigh _,,She is the most precious thing left to me...''_

Men changed surprised looks, as they watched how Sindy smiled up at them and uttered _,,Don't worry, I will take more than good care of her.''_ Before she slowly closed the door with her last words _,,Good night gentlemen.''_

She closed doors not waiting for their answer or reaction, she locked the door for sure, before she finally turned to door with her back and looked at the sleeping beauty nuzzled in sheets, since Leocadia turned to her other side, so now she was facing Sindy.

Young girl walked to bed, and slowly sat beside her lover, reaching with her hand to her smooth cheek, and gently caressed it, cooing with low voice _,,I am back my beautiful lioness…''_

Leo recognized the voice, which was last past hours so fogged from blurred fantasies in her mind, that now she heard it clearly, fluttering her eyes quickly to open and see those hazel orbs just above her.

,,Sindy,'' Leo breathed with smile spreading on her face. ,,I'm not dreaming, am I ?'' Leo hurriedly asked in whispers, afraid her mind was going too far in case of her harmless fantasies.

,,Sure you are not,'' Sindy giggled, soothing Begbick, as her eyes fluttered now contentedly, her chocolate eyes searching girl's eyes again. ,,And you're not even ill, or _nuts_ as Fatty with Moses probably thinks, since you're locked up in your room … _waiting for me_ ,'' Sindy joked slightly slipping off her slippers and lying herself just beside Leo, who turned to young girl fully with her body.

,,You know then what's wrong with me,'' Leo uttered inquiringly, biting her lip in expectation.

,,Nothing is _wrong_ with you, because I feel the same, and I need to hug you and never let you go again, since I've missed you, love,'' Sindy admitted so freely, it nearly made Begbick cry, if Sindy didn't lean in and hug her tightly, Leo immediately hugging girl back, and nuzzling to the crook of her neck, smelling young girl's long hair. Savoring the feel of comfort, happiness and warmth of her lover, until she was hugging her.

,,You mean it ?'' Begbick asked, when Sindy drew slightly back to look blonde in her chocolate eyes.

,,Of course I do,'' Sindy nodded seriously.

Leo whimpered, smiling ,,I've missed you too, my Sindy…but…I-I must tell you something…ask you something…''

Sindy nodded, listening patiently to blonde, who carefully narrowed to sitting position, Sindy sitting up with her.

,,I…when you were gone I-….spent night with Fatty and Mo-Moses. _Separately_ of course,'' widow's eyes softly widened for a brief moment, until she continued ,,But I didn't –I couldn't…couldn't stop thinking of you. And I just I-…first I didn't reached…that _wonderful sweet peak_ which I reach with you every single time.'' Leo tried to explain as best as she could, swallowing thickly and talking further ,,I thought I might despise men all of a sudden, but I couldn't understand why. I tried it again later that night, and I reached something, which I simply can't compare…t-to what _we_ have together.'' Blonde looked in girl's hazel eyes, how they watched her carefully all the time with patience. ,,And it cost me my last bits of dignity I had left,'' Leo sniffed now with light whimper, hot tears filled her eyes, and rolling down her cheeks from the memory of what she had done.

,,I understand, you are confused a bit since we're together for short time, but if you give me a chance, I can make you _certain_ of your feelings. And if you don't like sex with men, then nobody forces you to it. I thought, we could be _just together_ ,'' Sindy smiled, caressing Leo's cheek and wiping away gently her tears. ,,And what exactly happened, when you say it cost you your dignity ?'' Sindy shook with her head, asking to know, wanting to understand and help to not see Leo so broken again.

,,After so long…af-after-hhh my mind vow, about the men and their…seed,'' Leo sobbed lightly, trying to calm down as Sindy's hand was easing Leo's conscious when it kept stroking her side covered in sheet. _,,I just let one of them cum inside me, and I nearly threw up as I was disgusted -my body completely resisted that gross feeling…''_ Leocadia whispered as quietly as her voice allowed her, but Sindy heard every single word, and understood.

,,Did any one of them hurt you anyhow ?'' Sindy asked softly, gently scooting Leo closer to hug her lioness which slowly mostly calmed down from crying.

,,No,'' Leo shook her head softly. ,,I just had to wash myself, and then I started locking myself, and thinking of you –ohhh I missed you Sindy,'' blonde cried into young girl's arms.

,,I missed you too, my love,'' Sindy nodded smiling to their embrace, turning her head to reach Leo's neck with her lips, she slowly, carefully whispered against blonde skin ,,let's forget about anybody else, and think of _us two_ , being together and spending the time… _better_.''

,,That would be lovely birdie,'' Leocadia finally smiled softly, nodding as her knees trembled in response to Sindy's lips, which found her own plump ones, and kissed her lovingly in response to her approval.


End file.
